League of Assassins
by Waylan
Summary: Alors que tout allait pour le mieux pour Sara, dans la ville cachée de Nanda Parba, le mercenaire Deathstroke refait son apparition et compte bien se venger d'Oliver Queen. Alors qu'une multitude d'événements tous plus étranges les uns que les autres se succèdent, tous semblent se rapporter à l'assassin. Comment le canari vaincra t-il la menace du Terminator qui pèse sur le monde ?
1. Introduction

Introduction

Une année s'était écoulée depuis que Sara avait quitté sa famille, ses amis et Oliver pour retourner auprès de Nyssa dans la ligue des ombres. Elle avait promis à cette dernière qui était son amante de revenir si la ligue délivrait Starling City de l'armée de Slade.

Dirigée par le mystérieux Ra's al ghul, la ligue des ombres, aussi appelé « ligue des assassins », n'était pas une association criminelle comme les autres. Elle ne visait pas à répandre le chaos dans le monde comme beaucoup le pensaient, elle cherche uniquement à le purger avec une méthode drastique aux yeux des gens : le meurtre.

Elle regroupe des dizaines d'agents surentrainés qui feraient passer des vétérans des forces spéciales pour des enfants de chœurs. Leurs missions visent à renverser les puissantes multinationales accroissant la pauvreté dans le monde ainsi que d'éliminer la criminalité sur terre pour rétablir l'équilibre, tel est l'idéologie de leur chef que tous partagent après avoir prêté serment d'allégeance.

Sara retrouva le quotidien qu'elle avait depuis que la ligue l'avait recueilli au Tibet, dans la ville cachée de Nanda Parbat, là où opère la ligue des assassins ainsi que les membres de l'Empire du démon. Sa routine se résumait à se lever tôt pour aller méditer avec Sensei, le plus vieux et sage des membres de la ligue, s'entraîner avec Nightmare, le maître d'arme, puis effectuer divers missions que lui imposait Talia ou sa demi-sœur. Talia était l'héritière du démon, la fille aînée du maître. Récemment revenue d'une longue mission dont elle était laissée pour morte, c'était elle qui menait la ligue en l'absence de son père trop occupait à diriger son Empire.

L'héritière du démon n'aimait pas beaucoup Sara depuis son retour, considérant qu'elle n'était qu'une désertrice ne valant pas mieux que Merlyn.

A part avec Talia, la prénommée « Ta-er al-Sahfer » s'entendait bien avec à peu près tout le monde au sein de la ligue même si le maître l'intimidait toujours autant. Elle et Nyssa étaient à nouveau ensemble, même si elle avait toujours des sentiments pour l'archer vert de Starling City.

Une vie à peu près normale recommencée pour elle, jusqu'à que des rumeurs se fasse entendre dans le conseil de la ligue : l'assassin Deathstroke serait de retour. Et de plus, il serait allié indirectement avec la ligue par le biais d'une filiale de l'Empire du Démon.

Si Slade était de retour, elle savait très bien ce que cela impliquerait. Mais était-elle prête à laisser sa vie et à trahir les siens pour aller à nouveau porter secours à son ex-petit ami ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le canari et la démone

Chapitre 1 : Le canari et la démone.

En cette heure si matinale de la journée, seul le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient était audible dans le dojo d'entraînement de la Ligue. Sara, ses cheveux blonds attachés et vêtue d'une tunique noire d'entraînement, parait avec adresse les bottes que lui administrait son précepteur. Elle était armée d'un katana, l'arme traditionnelle de la ligue, bien qu'elle préférait utiliser son bâton télescopique en temps normal. Son maître d'arme, Nightmare, un homme masqué dont elle ne savait presque rien alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis ses débuts dans la Ligue. Eminent et sage membre du conseil de la Ligue, il était décrit par les autres comme le plus puissant des assassins de l'Empire de Ra's al ghul, rivalisant même avec Talia. Elle n'avait jamais vu son vrai visage comme elle n'avait jamais rien su sur lui. Ce faux-visage d'un bleu métallique s'appliquait aussi bien à sa figure qu'à son esprit, il était mystérieux et impénétrable. Le fait qu'il soit toujours peu bavard n'avançait pas les choses.

Une frappe du plat de son sabre derrière la nuque la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

-Tu es distraite ce matin, fit remarquer l'homme masqué à la belle blonde.

Elle sourit timidement en répondant, confuse :

-Je suis désolée, maître Nightmare, je ferai plus attention.

A vrai dire, quand on est dans sa tête et qu'on sait que le dangereux tueur à gage qu'est Deathstroke est en liberté, difficile de faire autre chose que de paniquer. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une rumeur, mais si c'était vrai, son ex-petit ami Oliver Queen était en grand danger. C'était lui qui avait ruiné sa vie pendant plusieurs mois, enlevant ses proches, rependant le chaos dans sa ville, dérobant son entreprise et tuant sa mère. Slade Wilson n'était qu'un monstre créé et entretenue par la vengeance du meurtre de Shado dont Oliver n'était pas véritablement responsable. Mais si Slade travaillait avec la ligue, c'était peut être pour la faire souffrir à elle et non à son ex-amant ? Elle était l'une des personnes responsables du meurtre de la femme qu'il avait aimé, il fallait s'attendre à cette éventualité.

Elle parât un coup, puis un second avant de donner un coup de pied à son adversaire pour le déséquilibrer. Profitant de cette diversion, elle avança sur lui en l'attaquant au niveau de son armure pour ne pas le blesser, mais l'attaque fut parée en une fraction de seconde. Il la désarma par la suite sans problème. Cela faisait des années qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui et elle était toujours aussi surprise par tant de calme et de sérénité dans ses gestes mais qui restaient fermes. On racontait qu'il n'administrait de vrais coups que contre ses ennemis et dévoilait alors sa rage à ses adversaires, d'où son nom de Nightmare qui signifie « cauchemar ». Il n'avait jamais connu la défaite, sauf une fois contre Talia. Ce jour-là, fut sa plus grande honte et pendant toute une semaine il continua d'être le « cauchemar » même en temps normal.

Black Canary ramassa son katana pour riposter de plus belle. Elle enchaîna un combo de feintes qui ne fit en aucun cas flancher son adversaire. Poussant un cri guerrier, elle lui administra un coup de coude dans la trachée avec de le terrasser avec un balayage. Elle lui mit le fer en travers de la gorge pour témoigner de sa victoire.

-Alors maître, vous êtes distrait ce matin ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Une lame vint se poser sur sa nuque, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Son maître n'avait jamais été à terre, il avait seulement usé d'une de ses techniques pour la duper !

-Bel effort, mais il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes, lui rappela-t-il sur un ton neutre qu'il lui était caractéristique. On en a terminé pour aujourd'hui, je dois dire que tu as bien progressé en cinq ans, tu pourrais presque rivaliser avec un des membres du conseil désormais.

-Merci, maître, répondit-elle avec gaieté.

Ils rengainèrent leurs armes et se saluèrent avec courtoisie en s'inclinant l'un face à l'autre. La remarque de son mentor l'avait rendue fier d'elle. En l'espace de cinq ans elle était passée du rang de fillette poltronne à assassin aguerrie de la ligue des ombres. Elle prévu d'aller rejoindre Nyssa pour déjeuner, mais une voix qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la força à se retourner subitement.

-Alors comme ça ce vantard de Nightmare à dit que tu serais capable de rivaliser avec un membre de notre conseil ? En tant que maîtresse du conseil, je demande à voir, s'écria Talia sur le ton de la provocation.

Talia était la fille de Ra's al ghul et la demi-sœur de Nyssa et ce « demi » était sans doute de trop car la belle brune n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Depuis son retour d'une mission de plusieurs années au Mexique visant à démanteler une puissante association du crime organisé, la fille aînée du maître ne cessait de mépriser Sara. Elle la disait ne pas valoir mieux que ce traître de Merlyn et que c'était la blonde qui devait servir d'exemple aux agents de la ligue mais, à sa plus grande colère, sa sœur Nyssa défendait la cause de son amante. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi sa sœur prenait la défense de cette «félonne de blondasse » et de plus, sortait avec elle, avec la fille qui les avait trahit pour aller sauver sa misérable famille. De plus, Talia qui avait des tendances homophobes blâmait sa sœur sur son orientation sexuelle. La femme était, comme le pensait elle et son père, le sexe faible. Si, en plus de cela, elle décidait de vivre avec une faiblarde, cela faisait d'eux un couple de faibles. Voilà comment Talia voyait les choses, elle qui aurait tout donné pour être un homme et rendre son père fier d'elle.

La blonde riposta :

-Nightmare disait seulement cela pour me ratifier, il ne le pensait pas.

Un sourire de malice apparut sur les lèvres de la sœur de son amante.

-Eh bien. Tes quelques mois de désertion t'on apprit à te dégonfler on dirait, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Je te laisse le choix de ton arme.

Elle sortit avec lenteur son katana de son fourreau avant de pointer du bout de sa lame la jolie blonde. C'était clairement une provocation en duel. C'était là tout le coté spécial de cette Ligue ayant pour but de lutter contre le crime : la plupart des membres aimaient s'affronter en duel à mort pour montrer leur valeur. La respiration de Sara décupla face à cet affront, était-elle prête à mourir maintenant ? Mais si elle refusait ce duel, c'était l'infamie qui l'attendait.

Le canari détacha ses cheveux, sortit son bâton télescopique en acier d'une trentaine de centimètre de sa poche puis le fit quintupler de taille en pressant simplement un bouton. Elle se mit en position offensive, faisant face à la démone. Talia était flatté par temps de bravoure, un petit rictus s'échappa même de sa bouche.

-C'est pitoyable. Bon aller, faisons ça vite, petit oiseau. Peut-être que si tu ne hurles pas trop lorsque je briserai tes côtes je t'épargnerais.

Les nouvelles recrues de la Ligue vinrent se placer en cercle autour des deux combattantes prêtes à attaquer. Sa défaite écrasante serait rendue publique mais au moins elle aurait combattu, elle lui aurait montré qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le prétendait.

L'héritière du démon engagea par un coup virulent et prompt qui s'entrechoqua violemment contre l'acier de Sara. Rien qu'en bloquant longuement son attaque, elle ressentait la rage de Talia et la douleur que cette attaque aurait dû lui destiner. Elle cessa le blocage en repoussant la lame en hurlant puis entama une série de rotation avec son arme, déchainant une véritable tornade d'acier. Toutes les attaques furent parées, esquivées et rendues inutiles. Sara savait que son adversaire voulait jouer avec elle en l'épuisant, lui évitant l'humiliation immédiate de la mettre au tapis en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle frappa avec l'extrémité de sa barre, telle une lance, pour pourfendre son adversaire mais Talia évita le coup en faisant une acrobatie. D'autres tourbillon de fer furent effrénés, aucune attaque ne toucha la fille de Ra's al ghul.

-Est-ce dont tout ce que tu sais faire ? S'indigna Talia.

Elle passa à l'offensive en attaquant avec une fente de la vitesse de l'éclair que Sara ne put esquiver. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche du canari tandis que la démone riait aux éclats. Elle lui administra un violent coup de pied circulaire au niveau du visage qui la fit tomber à terre. La violence des coups avait créé une plaie sanglante au niveau de sa joue droite et de son ventre, déchirant par la même occasion sa tunique noire.

-Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux venant de la part de quelqu'un capable de battre un membre du conseil. Même ton ami William ferait mieux. Relèves toi.

Black Canary serra les dents pour ne pas continuer de gémir de douleur en rampant vers son arme. La botte en cuir noire de Talia vint s'écraser sur sa main qui s'apprêtait à prendre la barre d'acier.

-C'est cela que tu cherches, petit oiseau ?

Le katana de Talia vint bloquer sa respiration, pressé tellement fort contre son cou qu'un filet de sang s'en échappa.

-Talia … Arrête je t'en prie, la supplia faiblement Sara.

-C'est pathétique. Je te tuerai pour ta trahison si mon père m'en donnait l'autorisation.

-Arrête cela immédiatement, Talia, fit une voix ferme qui n'était pas inconnue aux oreilles de Sara.

A vrai dire, cette voix elle ne la connaissait que le trop. Cette voix la rassurait, l'apaisait, la délivrait, aussi bien maintenant que depuis toujours. Nyssa. C'était elle qui avait soigné ses blessures lorsqu'elle s'était échoué sur une plage du sud de l'Asie, elle s'était occupée elle et l'avait introduit dans la Ligue des assassins. Puis une relation plus qu'amicale s'était créée entre les deux jeunes femmes. Nyssa était la seule famille qui lui restait désormais.

Sa tortionnaire leva son katana sans le rengainer pour fusiller sa sœur du regard.

-Tiens, tiens. C'est le prince charmant au secours de sa belle. Mais que dis-je, la princesse charmante !

Nyssa ignora la remarque de sa demi-sœur, se contentant de lui ordonner :

-Lâche-la.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Nyssa. Mais je me suis lassé de ton canari, il ne m'amuse plus. Je te le rends donc volontiers.

Elle rengaina son katana et frappa Sara avec son pied pour la faire rouler vers son amante. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de ninja rouge, noire et dorée plus évoluée que les autres tuniques de la Ligue typique des membres du conseil.

Sa petite-amie l'aida à se remettre sur pied, elle lui murmura ensuite des paroles rassurante comme elle le faisait toujours. Autour d'elle, elle vit Nightmare qui observait la scène sans dire mot, Lady Shiva qui venait de faire son entrée pour voir le grabuge esquissait un sourire narquois en visualisant la scène. Les autres membres récemment arrivés dans la pièce ne parlaient guère plus que le maître d'armes.

Après cette violente humiliation, Sara se cloitra dans sa chambre avec Nyssa.

-Pourquoi me hait-elle autant ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas me pardonner le fait de m'inquiéter pour ma famille ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Nyssa la serra contre elle pour la consoler.

-Tu connais bien ma sœur, elle est celle qui est le plus à cheval après mon père concernant les règles de la Ligue. Ca, avec son caractère bien trempé, son orgueil et le fait que tu sortes avec moi, suffit à signer ton arrêt de mort.

La remarque hilare fit rire Sara et sourire Nyssa. Cette dernière était heureuse de la voir cesser de pleurer.

-Heureusement, toi, tu n'as rien à voir avec elle, dit Sara avec tendresse. Sa mère devait sûrement être une vieille folle internée à l'asile d'Arkham !

-Oh tu sais, je m'en imagine bien des choses sur sa mère. Tu n'aies pas la seule à la détester, tu sais.

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent tandis que leurs deux visages se rapprochaient pour échanger un langoureux baiser mélangeant tendresse et passion.

Elles passèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi dans leur lit, serrée l'une contre l'autre. Sara se sentait bien, là. Talia ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal dans ce lit qu'elle partageait avec son amante.

Après une étreinte de plusieurs heures, elles finirent par sortir pour aller dans la salle commune de la Ligue. Une salle où tous les membres de la Ligue des ombres pouvaient circuler, s'asseoir, parler, s'amuser mais sa principale fonction était le tableau numérique des missions. Chaque agent pouvait choisir une mission qui avait un délai précis d'accomplissement. Plus un agent effectuait de missions, plus il devenait important. Les membres les plus importants du conseil étaient bien évidemment les conseillers. Talia présidait le conseil en l'absence de son père, assistait de Nyssa qui pouvait très bien la remplacer. Le couple des Cain, Sandra Woo-San alias « Lady Shiva » et David Cain, étaient aussi d'importants membres du conseil et pionniers de la Ligue. Nightmare, le maître d'arme, et Sensei, le maître d'art-martial et plus sage membre de la Ligue, étaient les derniers membres complétant le conseil.

-Sara ? L'interpella une voix masculine.

-William ? Répondit-elle.

-J'ai vu ce que Talia t'a fait tout à l'heure, une vraie peste. C'était vraiment très courageux d'accepter un tel duel.

-C'était plus insensé qu'autre chose, je n'aurai jamais dû, regarde dans quel état est mon visage maintenant ! Ricana-t-elle en montrant sa joue.

-Ta beauté est tout de même conversée, blondie ! S'exclama Will.

William était un des membres que Sara appréciait le plus, elle le considérait même comme un frère. Il était doux et gentil avec lui, il lui rappelait beaucoup Oliver. L'anglais blond de vingt-cinq ans était arrivé peu après elle dans la Ligue, il était donc presque au même niveau qu'elle.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait, fit Talia pour attirer l'attention de la foule de membres dans la salle, nos informateurs de l'Empire du Démon viennent de nous annoncer que le traître Malcolm Merlyn, ainsi que sa fille qui se trouvait avec lui, ont été appréhendé par quelques-uns des nôtres. Merlyn sera ramené et jugé à la Ligue. Vous le savez tous, seul la mort peut conclure la fin de votre serment et de votre fidélité envers la Ligue. Il sera donc exécuté publiquement ici-même, à titre d'exemple à ceux qui auraient l'audace de le suivre dans sa félonie.

La dernière phrase de ce message lui était bien sûre adressée, elle savait que même après la mort Merlyn, la bataille acharnée du canari et de la démone n'en finirait pas, cela serait trop facile. Oliver avait pour ennemi juré Slade. Elle avait Talia, et leur combat n'était pas près de s'arrêter.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le déserteur

Chapitre 2 : Le déserteur

-Bienvenu pour le 341 ème vol de la Delta Airlines, nous vous rappelons que cet avion à pour direction Tokyo et ne s'arrêtera pas avant cette destination. Notre personnel vous souhaite un agréable voyage en notre compagnie, annonçait la voix de l'hôtesse dans un haut-parleur.

La fille de Ra's al ghul qui dirigeait les opérations de la Ligue avait pressé Sara, accompagnée de Nyssa et de deux autres agents beaucoup moins aguerri que cette dernière mais pas moins redoutable, pour une mission au Japon. Elle devait démanteler en vitesse une puissante entreprise de la capitale Nippone créditant des confréries du crime organisé tel que les Triades chinoises. Il lui suffirait d'annuler les virements bancaires, d'éliminer les dirigeants de la société et le tour était joué. Un jeu d'enfant pour un assassin ayant du gallon.

Sara portait des habits civils tout à fait normal, un jean avec un haut noir, pas de masque ni de tenue en cuir. Les autres agents étaient vêtus d'habits similaires aux siens. Parmi eux se trouvait un dénommé John Nygma, un ancien scientifique et hacker surdoué de la C.I.A qui s'est reconvertit en tant qu'agent de la Ligue. C'était lui qui avait permis le passage d'armes dans l'avion en piratant le système de l'aéroport, leur permettant ainsi de voyager armés.

La belle blonde était assise sur un siège au côté de Nyssa, elle observait les gens qui l'entouraient. Famille partant en vacances, riches traders partant en voyage d'affaire … Nul d'entre eux ne se serait jamais douté à ce moment-là que quatre dangereux assassins se trouvaient dans leur avion.

Elle colla sa tête cotre l'épaule de son amante qui se mit instantanément à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle pensait à Merlyn qui allait sans doute se faire exécuter ce soir. Non pas qu'il lui manquerait, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé surtout depuis qu'il détruisit les Glaves. Mais il était le père de Thea. Sa mort laisserait une de ses meilleures amies orpheline et l'homme qu'elle aimait sans famille. N'y avait-il pas un moyen d'éviter cela ?

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil profond et ne se réveiller que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse lui annonçait cette fois-ci la fin du vol. Les deux autres agents se pressaient pour sortir de l'avion, abandonnant leurs valises qui étaient en fait vides, leurs armes étant sur eux. Le couple lesbien les suivit de près tout en évitant d'éveiller des soupçons dans la foule.

Une fois sorties de l'avion puis de l'aéroport, les quatre assassins s'élancèrent vers le taxi le plus proche. Un des agents qui était un grand noir baraqué revêtu d'un costard-cravate traditionnel fit arrêter un chauffeur asiatique. Il était un agent d'à peu près trente-cinq ans, originaire d'Afrique du Sud prénommé Abdel. Avec son imposante stature, ce dernier ne manqua pas de le voir.

-Ou désirez-vous aller ? Dit le taxi.

-Menez-nous au siège de l'Empire de « Daruuma Industries », répondit Nyssa dans un japonais parfait, nous sommes des employés de cette entreprise.

Le japonais à son volant opina du chef sans même chercher à en savoir plus. Malgré que ces gens-là n'avait aucun air Nippon, la maîtrise du dialecte de Nyssa le convint qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il les fit donc entrer, et après une bonne heure route dans les rues animées de Tokyo, ils finirent par arriver devant l'immense building qu'ils cherchaient.

C'était là le siège d'une des plus puissantes entreprises japonaises similaires à Queen Consolitaded à Starling. Ces gratte-ciels qui n'en finissaient plus n'impressionnaient pas Sara, elle qui avait grandi dans une grande ville des Etats-Unis. Au contraire cela lui rappelait son ancien chez-elle et créa chez-elle un sentiment de nostalgie. Ils descendirent de la voiture, et au moment où le paiement s'imposer, le noir sortie son pistolet pour le tuer sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Ce meurtre inattendu laissa Sara pantoise, mais à moitié. Certes en temps normal elle lui aurait sorti son discours de « tuer des innocents, c'est pas bien », mais plus de la moitié de la Ligue tuait pour le plaisir et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec la petite gens.

-Tu aurais pu lui verser un pourboire au lieu de le tuer, c'était un brave homme, rétorqua John Nygma.

-Il aurait bien finit par mourir un jour ou l'autre, fit l'agent à la peau d'ébène, On est tous voués à mourir, je n'ai fait que raccourcir son voyage dans ce monde pourri.

Ni la geek qui avait l'air d'un freluquet à côté d'Abdel, ni la blonde n'eurent mot à dire. C'est Nyssa qui prit la parole.

-Pressons le pas, d'autres affaires plus urgentes nous attendent. Mais Nygma à raison, notre code veut que nous ayons une bonne raison de tuer quelqu'un.

-Que penses-tu du terme … « perte de temps » ? S'exclama Abdel en pointant son arme à feu vers Nyssa.

La belle brune avec des airs orientaux, à la plus grande incompréhension de son assaillant, lui tordit le poignet en une fraction de seconde et le désarma.

-J'admets qu'il correspond bien à notre situation. En avant, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme à la peau noir se mit à grogner en secouant son poignet et en rangeant son arme avant de se mettre à courser après le groupe pour tenter de les rattraper.

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans l'établissement avec de faux-papiers préparés à l'avance, la Ligue était aussi un des plus puissants réseaux d'espionnage au monde et il était facile en un clin d'œil pour eux de produire n'importe quelle carte d'identité tout comme d'effacer les empreintes digitales de leurs membres. Ainsi, aux yeux des ordinateurs ils n'étaient plus personne, une personne sans passé ni carrière criminelle.

Les vigiles leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue, Sara leur rendit la pareil tandis que les autres restaient silencieux. La chef du groupe, Nyssa, se retourna vers les trois autres :

-John et Sara, occupez-vous de l'informatique. J'ai besoin que vous piratiez leurs ordinateurs pour empêcher les transactions de fonds. Supprimez leurs archives, et liquidez leur système et ils ne pourront plus rien faire. John s'occupe des caméras et de la sécurité, je m'occuperai d'offrir une mort rapide à leur PDG, lui seul serait capable de restaurer les archives de l'entreprise.

Les trois assassins hochèrent de la tête sans poser de question et s'attardèrent à leur tâche.

-N'oublions pas de nous contacter avec nos oreillettes s'il y avait un problème, rappela Nyssa.

Sara prit un ascenseur différent de son amante et du violent Abdel pour se rendre à l'avant-dernière étage, celui concentrant le serveur d'archive de Daruuma Industries ainsi que les données de transactions en cours. A peine étaient-ils arrivés sur leur « lieu de travail » que la voix rocailleuse d'Abdel raisonna dans leurs têtes, signalant que les caméras ainsi que le réseau de surveillance venaient d'être coupé. C'était à présent à John et Sara de faire leur boulot.

Ils prirent chacun un ordinateur pour accéder aux données de l'entreprise. Des centaines de millions de Yens convertis en dollars américains étaient versés à des associations de la Pègre comme les triades chinoises, les mafias et … Queen Consolidated ? Pour quelle raison cette entreprise Japonaise verserait à l'entreprise d'Oliver qui n'avait rien de criminelle ? Qu'est-ce que ces toutes transactions et tout cet argent cachait ?

-Grouilles, s'écria Nygma, lunettes sur le nez, en tapant à la vitesse de l'éclair sur son clavier. Annules vite avant qu'on se fasse choper. Je m'occupe des archives, ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Désolé, je vérifiais un truc, mentit-elle.

Elle s'empressa d'annuler les transferts d'action et de faire défiles les pages virtuelles avec une vitesse folle. Elle conserva néanmoins l'adresse du proxy de celui ayant fait cette transaction vers Q.C pour pouvoir l'analyser plus tard. Ta-er al-Sahfer vint ensuite voir Nygma pour voir où il en était, la suppression n'en était qu'à sa moitié.

Des bruits de toquements de porte raisonnèrent dans la salle, bien que Sara l'ait fermée à clé, elle dégaina son bâton pour se préparer à combattre.

-Prépares-toi du monde vient nous rendre visite, ça va faire du bruit! S'écria-t-elle.

Lorsque la porte fut enfoncée par une dizaine de gardes aux yeux bridés, Sara lança une sorte de balle d'acier qui éclata en plein vol pour laisser échapper un cri dévastateur surpassant largement le nombre de décibels d'un avion. Elle avait préparé ses oreilles en enfonçant des boules de cotons pour empêcher ses oreilles de saigner. Les vigiles étaient à présent à moitié au sol, sonnés par le gadget de Sara. Elle tournoya sur elle-même en frappant plusieurs gardes à la fois et les mettre complètement au tapis.

John qui avait fini la suppression des archives, colla plusieurs bombes dans la salle pour que personne ne puisse les restaurer. Les journaux signaleraient un accident inexpliqué dans cette entreprise, jamais ils ne les retrouveraient. Une alarme se fit entendre lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée, Nyssa venait de tuer le PDG.

-Je viens de finir, hâtez-vous de regagner l'entrée, prévint-elle à distance.

Une fois que l'ascenseur eut terminé sa longue chute, les portes s'ouvrirent pour leur permettre de voir une escouade d'hommes armés prévenus de leur intrusion. Des coups de feux retentirent et des nippons s'écroulèrent à terre, Abdel et Nyssa revenaient en force pour les secourir. Nygma sortit lui aussi son pistolet pour dégommer les gardes devant lui. Voyant qu'un trop grand nombre arrivait des escaliers, Nyssa fit signe à son amante et d'agir. La blonde sortit un détonateur de sa poche pour le lancer sur les arrivants. Un cri brisant les vitres et les tympans des vigiles se fit entendre alors que les quatre agents venaient de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-C'était plutôt musclé comme mission, fit remarquer Sara.

Nyssa ne sourit pas, se contenter de déclarer sur un air sévère :

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de retourner à l'aéroport avant que toutes les autorités de la ville ne soit au courant de notre présence.

-Mais aucun avion ne retourne à Lhassa avant au moins demain matin, protesta John Nygma.

-Détournons en un, alors.

Ils rentrèrent finalement à Nanda Parbat aux alentours de vingt et une heure, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit en cette saison automnale. Quelques jeunes recrues ou bien des assassins aguerris s'entraînaient à poings nus contre des mannequins d'entraînement à cette heure-ci, avec pour seuls lumières les quelques lanternes accrochés au toit à l'architecture orientale.

William s'empressa d'aller voir Sara et son groupe lorsqu'il les aperçu.

-Vous voilà de retour ! Le maître est arrivé, il s'apprête à juger le traître Malcolm Merlyn dans la cour intérieure !

Le groupe se précipita alors au lieu indiqué par l'ami de Sara. Une vision d'horreur s'offrait alors à cette dernière : presque tous les agents étaient présents en cercle autour d'un grand échafaud sur lequel était installé Malcolm Merlyn. Face à lui se trouvait le terrible et puissant Ra's al Ghul, le maître incontesté de la Ligue des assassins. Il avait revêtu sa tenue traditionnelle de soieries noires avec un masque qui couvrait sa tête. Il brandissait sa lame fièrement tout en récitant des paroles en arabe, puis en mandarin. Certains mots échappèrent à Sara, mais elle comprend l'idée : il prononçait la sentence de Merlyn. Talia était vêtu de sa tenue d'apparat, une tenue orientale dorée et noire similaire à son père.

En s'avançant parmi les dizaines, voire les centaines d'assassins, Sara vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mi longs qui avaient seulement quelques années de moins qu'elle. Cette fille pleurait face à l'autel de sacrifice et suppliait tantôt le maître, tantôt Talia, d'épargné celui qui allait être tué. Cette fille en fait, Black Canary la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle l'avait toujours considérait comme sa sœur, bien qu'elle soit en réalité la belle-sœur de son ex-petit ami Oliver Queen.

Nyssa vint se positionner à droite de son père en le saluant brièvement, tandis que sa sœur la suivit du regard. Thea ne cessait d'hurler même sous les menaces de Talia.

-Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, je serai même prête à rejoindre votre Ligue et à réparer les erreurs de mon père ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes.

Merlyn secoua de la tête, un « non » inaudible était lisible sur ses lèvres. Sara n'arrivait pas à croire de ce que sa sœur de cœur venait de dire. Son vrai père l'avait-il faite perdre la tête ? Le maître cessa ses incessantes paroles pour se retourner vers Thea.

-Vraiment, tu nous rejoindrais ? Et qu'obtiendrait-on de toi ? Fit le démon en se retournant vers ses confrères.

-Mon père m'a entraîné aux bases du combat … Je pourrai vous être utile.

-C'est le moment de le voir tout de suite, s'écria Talia en sortant un Saï de sa poche, une sorte couteau japonais fait comme un petit trident avec deux autres lames moins grandes.

-Non, s'écria fermement Sara en s'avançant face à Talia.

La fille du maître n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cet affront devait être terrible pour elle. C'était en quelque sorte sa vengeance qui lui permettait en même temps de porter secours à son ami. Ta-er al-Sahfer s'agenouilla face à son maître et commença à parler.

-Son aide pourrait nous être utile, tout comme celle de Merlyn. En les forçant à rester ici, à Nanda Parbat, vous aurez l'occasion de prouver à vos agents que leur engagement les retient à vie.

-Mais s'il ne sert pas d'exemple ? Qui le fera à sa place ? Toi, qui nous à trahit pendant quasiment la totalité d'une année.

Talia semblait siffler entre ses dents « Elle le mérite, père ! ».

-Je serai prête à en prendre le risque, mais libérez Merlyn et sa fille. Punissez-les, mais acceptez la requête de la jeune fille.

Tous les regards des membres de la Ligue étaient à présent posés sur elle, la blonde timide qui les avait « trahit ». Mais c'est entre les yeux cachés derrière le masque de Ra's al Ghul et les siens, verts, que le duel se jouait. La sœur d'Oliver leva ses yeux sanglotant vers elle et parut admirative, surprise, et reconnaissante à la fois. Nyssa s'avança vers sa compagne pour l'excuser de sa folie, mais Sara la retint, faisant face à l'homme le plus dangereux du monde qui la surpassait tant par la taille et la puissance.

Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle faisait, à part de la folie, mais elle se devait d'aller secourir son amie. Sa survie n'était que secondaire.


	4. Chapter 3 : Lumière et ténèbres

Chapitre 3 : Lumière et ténèbres

_Il était tard et Starling City était déjà ensevelie par les ténèbres depuis bien des heures quand Sara arpentait ses rues désertes. Les milliers de lumières artificielles générées par les lampadaires et les immeubles étaient si étincelantes qu'en regardant le ciel, on aurait cru voir une parfaite symétrie avec le sol. Les incomptables étoiles qui animaient le firmament étaient magnifiques ce soir-là, et rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment magique aux yeux de la fille de l'Inspecteur Lance. Rien ne devait bouleverser ce spectacle nocturne. Pas même la silhouette menaçante qui se déplaçait vers elle, elle voulait l'ignorer, elle voulait qu'elle ne soit pas réelle. Mais seulement, est-ce que cette vision de Starling l'était ?_

_Bien que son regard fût plongé dans le ciel ténébreux habité par des milliards d'astres, elle savait qu'on l'observait. Elle sentait son épouvantable respiration qui lui glaçait le sang et le bruit de l'acier grinçant lorsqu'il dégaina sa lame._

_-Alors, petit oiseau, comment va Oliver ? Dit une voix rocailleuse sur un ton ironique qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien._

_Instinctivement, elle posa sa main à sa ceinture, l'endroit où normalement se trouvait son arme de prédilection, mais à sa surprise, elle n'y était plus. A vrai dire elle n'avait plus aucune arme sur elle, ironique pour une tueuse. Mais les poings et les pieds pouvaient être la plus létale des armes lorsqu'ils étaient parfaitement maîtrisés, et pour cette experte de Kung Fu, c'était très probablement le cas._

_Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Slade brisa à nouveau ce silence en la frappant de plein fouet avec sa lame. Elle para l'arme de son adversaire à main nue, comme si sa main était elle-même faite de métal et que son bras était une épée. Deathstroke était vêtu de son habituelle tenue d'assassin : un masque noir et orange, une armure noire avec un gilet par balle ornait son tronc avec des munitions de pistolet-mitrailleur porté bandoulière. Il possédait tout un arsenal sur lui : deux épées, plusieurs pistolets, plusieurs couteaux, un AK-47 et un fusil à pompe. Une véritable arme humaine face à cette jeune femme qui se battait à main nue face à lui. Si les vêtements étaient une arme, il était vêtu du plus élégant des smokings et elle était nue. Mais les vêtements n'étaient-ils pas, comme les armes un artifice ? _

_Au lieu de se retrouvait en charpie, la main de Sara résista et affronta la lame de Slade._

_-Te battre sans armes, aurais-tu perdu la raison fillette ? Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Tonna Slade qui redoublait d'énergie pour faire ployer Sara, en vain._

_-Un vieil ami qui fut mon mentor m'a toujours apprit que la détermination était toujours la meilleure arme. _

_Elle empoigna l'épée de son ennemi et la brisa en deux comme si elle était une feuille de papier. Slade ne pouvait la vaincre. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la Ligue, elle était devenue invincible. Elle le frappa avec violence au visage. L'impact fut si brutal que le masque de Slade se fissura. Le masque bicolore disparut comme s'il était une ombre. En revoyant ce visage, Sara aurait voulu hurler. Malgré les blessures et les plaies, ce visage, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce n'était pas celui de Slade._

_-Sache alors … Que ma détermination n'a jamais était aussi grande, siffla cette même voix derrière-elle. _

Sa vision fut balayée en même temps qu'elle-même fut terrassée par Slade. Elle se réveilla allongé au sol, prise par de violents spasmes à cause de l'affreux cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre. Prenant conscience que ceci n'était que l'objet malsain de son subconscient, elle finit par calmer sa respiration, rassurée.

Sa rolex à son poignet, offerte par Oliver pour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, affichait une heure du matin passée. Nyssa devrait sans doute bientôt rentrer du conseil nocturne que le maître avait décidé de réunir en urgence suite à l'acte d'audace dont elle avait fait preuve. Il n'était pas exclu que cette nuit, elle, sa meilleure amie et le père de cette dernière perdent la vie. Toutefois, il n'était pas non plus exclu que ces trois vies soient épargnés. Tout dépendait de la décision du conseil.

Elle savait que les avis de Nyssa et de Nightmare seraient en sa faveur. Son vieux maître avait autrefois entraîné lui-même Malcolm Merlyn et des liens amicaux s'étaient créés entre eux. Etant l'un des membres les plus sages, il lui pardonnerait sûrement. Et de plus, il n'avait aucune envie de voir son ancienne élève mourir. Celui du couple Cain serait le moins prévisible, Lady Shiva n'aimait pas spécialement Sara mais ne la détestait pas pour autant. Ayant eu quelques missions avec elles, elle avait apprécié la coopération de Ta-er Al-Sahfer, mais sans plus. Elle savait que David suivrait sans doute le vote de sa femme …

Un frottement métallique dans la porte surpris la jeune femme, mais elle comprit vite que c'était Nyssa. Ce n'était pas commun que les chambres aient des serrures dans la Ligue, mais Sara vivant avec un membre du conseil avait le droit de jouir de certains privilèges tandis que les autres membres dormaient dans des dortoirs. Il était aussi possible que certains agents extrêmement aguerris aient leurs propres quartiers comme ceux du conseil. C'était le cas par exemple d'un ancien membre du conseil, malgré qu'il n'ait plus aucun pouvoir sur la Ligue, il gardait certains privilèges.

Lorsque la porte fut finalement ouverte, Sara n'osa dire mot, elle avait bien trop peur de ce que pouvait lui annoncer sa compagne. La vie de trois personnes était en jeu, dont la sienne. Ce fut Nyssa qui brisa le silence en se ruant sur elle et en la plaquant contre le matelas pour l'étreindre. Elle pleurait. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de bonheur et de soulagement. Sara fut aussi émue qu'elle, et malgré qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne dirent un mot ce soir, elles se comprirent. Les gestes remplaçaient la parole, des caresses pour dire « merci », des baisers pour dire « je t'aime » et plus leurs corps se dénudait, plus leur joie et plaisir était amplifié. Leurs caresses et embrassades devinrent de plus en plus passionnées jusqu'à qu'elles s'abandonnent l'une à l'autre, laissant leur amour l'emporter sur la raison. Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait plus qu'elles et leur amour qui comptaient, pas de Talia qui hantait ses jours ou de Slade qui hantait ses nuits.

Le lendemain matin, Sara avait complètement oublié son cauchemar de la veille mais garda un très bon souvenir de ses ébats avec son amour. Elle s'étira et s'écria d'une voix douce en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit :

-Bonjour mon cœ…

Nyssa n'était plus là. Evaporé comme si cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve.

Alors qu'elle partait se doucher dans leur douche personnelle, un morceau de papier sur sa table de nuit l'intrigua.

« Je pars en mission de reconnaissance pendant quelques temps aux Etats-Unis puis ensuite je devrais aider mon père à gérer son Empire. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais- ou si même je reviendrais- alors d'ici là, portes-toi bien et fais attention à toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et traces ta route. Tu siègeras au conseil de la Ligue à ma place et t'occuperas de l'entraînement de Thea, je sais que tu es capable de gérer ses nouvelles responsabilités. Je n'oublierai jamais la nuit dernière comme je ne t'oublierais jamais et saches que je t'aime. Nyssa. »

Sara eut les larmes aux yeux après la lecture de la lettre. Pourquoi l'abandonnait-elle comme cela ? Elle était persuadé que c'était à cause du conseil d'hier soir. Mais aux yeux du canari cela n'avait aucun sens, elle avait l'air si heureuse hier soir ! Cela ne pouvait pas être à cause du fait qu'elle avait définitivement signé son arrêt de mort !

« Ne t'en fais pour moi et traces ta route », disait-elle. Cela sous entendait fortement qu'elle ne la verra plus jamais. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin pour pleurer.

-Pourquoi Nyssa, pourquoi ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Si la Ligue était devenu sa nouvelle famille, Nyssa s'était montré comme une mère pour elle, comme sa sœur jumelle et jamais elle n'avait imaginé de pouvoir vivre sans elle. Elle était sa lumière, elle était son salut, elle était tout pour elle. C'était elle qui la rassurait lorsqu'elle avait peur, elle qui lui avait enseigné les bases du combat et qui lui avait appris à tuer, elle qui avait soigné ses premières blessures et elle qui l'avait toujours accompagné et soutenu dans ses missions comme ses décisions. Si Nyssa n'était plus à la Ligue, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être-ici, autant qu'elle retourne voir une dernière fois sa famille avant qu'une balle du colt de Talia ne lui perfore le crâne. Sa vie n'avait désormais plus aucun sens.

Elle prit finalement sa douche. Ses larmes se confondaient avec l'eau qui ruisselait sur tout le long de son se souvint de la jeune sœur d'Oliver récemment arrivée. Elle devait être aussi dépaysée qu'elle autrefois, ici. Comment réagirait son demi-frère si Thea mourrait, lui qui avait aussi tout perdu ? Elle devait au moins accomplir la dernière volonté de son amante, c'était à présent à elle de transmettre tout ce que Nyssa lui avait appris.

Après s'être vêtue de sa tenue de cuir noir qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec William.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tempêta-t-elle.

-Je voulais te féliciter pour ta performance d'hier soir. Ra's al ghul a annoncé lui-même que Merlyn serait épargné suite au vote du conseil nocturne d'hier soir !

-Fantastique, fit-elle sur un ton neutre en claquant la porte au visage du beau blond.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de décider de rouvrir la porte, William était toujours là, l'air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sara ?

William était bien le dernier des membres à la nommé ainsi. Bien qu'elle se faisait appeler « Ta-er al-Sahfer », il préférait l'appeler par son nom d'origine, il le trouvait nettement moins intimidant. Elle sauta à son cou sans dire un mot, éclatant en sanglot. Il la serra alors dans ses bras en lui posant une multitude de questions. Elle avait honte de pleurer devant quelqu'un, c'était d'ailleurs certainement la première fois en cinq ans qu'elle le faisait. Les bras de son ami la rassurait, et elle finit par se rasaisir et sécher tes larmes.

-Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, ça peut attendre. Où est Thea ?

-Avec son père, dans la salle commune. Je t'accompagne si tu veux. Mais promet moi d'abord de tout m'expliquer en détail plus tard ! C'est encore à cause de Talia ? Je vais me charger d'elle si c'est le cas !

Elle lui sourit en caressant sa joue. Elle le trouvait à la fois mignon et insouciant, malgré qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle, il avait l'air d'un adolescent et cela lui rappeler le Oliver d'avant-Lian Yu. Bien qu'elle faisait mine de le cacher, Sara avait compris dès leurs premières missions que William était fou amoureux d'elle. Même si elle n'avait plus Nyssa et qu'elle ne l'aurait peut-être plus, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se tournerait vers lui. Ou du moins, peut-être pas maintenant, difficile de ne pas succomber à ce clone d'Oliver.

Ils sortirent de ses appartements pour aller dans l'immense salle commune de la Ligue. Ce jour-là, il y avait encore plus de monde que d'habitude. Des membres de tous les grades et de tous les âges étaient groupés autour de Merlyn tantôt pour l'injurier, tantôt pour le questionner. Elle remarqua que David Cain, vêtu de son habituelle tenue de mercenaire était dans un coin de la salle, les bras croisés. Etait-il en désaccord avec la décision prise par le conseil ? Pourtant, elle savait que Cain et Merlyn étaient de bons amis. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Elle remarqua aussi que Nightmare n'était pas là.

Quelqu'un heurta Sara dans la foule.

-Je te cherchais partout, Sara ! S'écria Thea, je te dois tout, tu sais !

-Du calme, dit-elle sur un ton ferme, et saches que je suis désormais Ta-er Al-Sahfer, Sara n'est plus mon nom.

-Et ça veut dire quoi dans notre langue ?

-Canari.

-Sérieusement ? Ils t'ont laissés prendre un nom si ridicule ! S'exclama Thea pour la taquiner.

Elle fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions et répondit à sa pique par un sourire modeste. Thea l'a regarda d'un air horrifié.

-Ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, un violent coup de feu retentit dans la salle. La foule se dispersa alors pour laisser place à une situation auquel Sara ne s'était pas entendu : Talia était face à Merlyn, son arme à la main.

Tout devenait plus clair à présent. Le départ de Nyssa, la déception de Cain, l'absence de Nightmare… Talia avait tout prévu. Mais cela voulait dire quelque chose d'encore pire : c'était elle qui dirigeait désormais la Ligue des assassins.

Merlyn était à genou, affaiblit à cause de la balle administré par Talia. Thea hurlait et voulut s'élancer sur Talia pour l'arrêter mais des agents l'immobilisèrent.

-Article n°4 du code d'honneur de la Ligue des assassins, l'unique moyen de quitter notre Ligue est la mort. Par conséquent, j'autorise à présent à Malcolm Merlyn de la quitter.

Alors que Talia allait lui attribuer le coup fatal, il leva la main.

-Une dernière volonté ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Je sais que je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Cette Ligue m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a appris que ce monde était rongé par la criminalité, mais en fait, de tout cela, je m'en moquais. Je ne voulais que la vengeance, je voulais annihiler la ville dans lequel ma femme a été assassinée. Mon fils est mort à cause de moi, il ne me reste que Thea, ma fille. Tu peux appuyer sur la gâchette à présent Talia, à la seule condition de bien traiter ma fille. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

Une balle se figea dans le crâne de ce dernier quand il eut terminé de parler. Il s'effondra complètement dans son propre sang qui se mit à couler.

Sara n'osait même pas se retourner vers son amie, elle ne pouvait imaginer la tristesse et la rage qui l'animait.

Si Talia dirigeait désormais la Ligue, combien de temps restait-il à Sara à vivre puisque Nyssa ne serait plus là pour la protéger ?


	5. Chapter 4 : La promesse

Chapitre 4 : La promesse

Les vents mordants et glaciaux de Nanda Parbat cinglés et givrés sa peau alors qu'elle se trouvait face au vide. Sa peau était fortement rougie par le froid et ses cheveux blonds poudrés de neiges voletaient, portés par les puissantes rafales givrantes.

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Malcolm Merlyn et le départ inattendu de Nyssa, lui cédant sa place « temporairement » au conseil, mais jamais ces évènements n'avaient cessés de la hanter encore aujourd'hui.

On aurait pu la prendre pour une folle à ne porter aucun autre vêtements que son débardeur gris clair et son minishort noir par un temps si glacial avec des températures frôlant les moins quarante degré Celsius à plus de deux mille cinq cent mètres d'altitudes. Mais pour cette tueuse surentraînée, c'était devenu un rituel quotidien depuis qu'elle s'était jointe à la Ligue des ombres de Ra's al ghul. Cette épreuve journalière imposée aux membres de la Ligue, devenue désormais un jeu d'enfant, l'avait rendue beaucoup plus résistante psychologiquement, mais aussi d'acquérir une résistance au froid et à la douleur extrêmement développée. Si l'entraînement de la Ligue était l'un des plus strictes et mortel au monde, le résultat n'était que quitte ou double : Mourir ou survivre. Survivre et se rapprocher chaque jour de la perfection, survivre et devenir l'un des meilleurs assassins.

La Ligue ne lui avait heureusement pas qu'apprise à tuer. En six ans, Sara avait apprise à maîtriser plus d'une vingtaine d'arts martiaux et de pratiques de combat à l'arme blanche différente dont bien sûr l'escrime et le tir à l'arc, à parler parfaitement Mandarin, Arabe, Japonais, Tibétain, Russe et Espagnol en plus de sa langue maternelle, qui est la deuxième plus parlée au monde, afin de pouvoir être envoyée en mission dans quasiment n'importe quel pays du globe ou bien encore à conduire n'importe quel transport.

La liste était longue, mais Sara savait que si un jour sa vie l'amenait à la séparer de la Ligue, ses accumulations de connaissances ne lui seraient jamais inutile.

Elle aimait entendre le souffle du vent s'écraser contre les parois rocheuses des monts Tibétains sur lesquels avaient été fondé la ville cachée de Nanda Parbat, cela la rendait sereine et l'apaisait lorsque tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie. Elle avait profité du deuil de Thea, qui refusait de s'entraîner, pour faire le sien, celui du départ de son amante. Elle était persuadé de la revoir un jour, mais quand ? Dans dix, vingt, trente, quarante ans ? Elle ne pouvait que se contenter d'attendre. D'attendre que sa belle revienne pour ne plus jamais la quitter.

A ses heures perdues, elle avait tenté de comprendre quels événements auraient pu provoquer le départ de Nyssa et en réfléchissant plus clairement, elle comprit que cela ne pouvait pas être Merlyn. Quelque chose devait se tramer dans la Ligue, quelque chose qu'elle ignorait totalement mais dont elle pensait néanmoins avoir une piste : l'assassin Deathstroke. Depuis quelques mois, des rumeurs concernant Slade Wilson, celui qui avait été autrefois ami sur l'île de Lian Yu qui était désormais celui qui avait failli tuer toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chers, planaient dans la ville du Quartier Général de la Ligue. Des versions racontent qu'il s'est échappé et que ce serait lui le responsable de la libération de criminels de multiples lieux de détentions tel que l'asile d'Arkham mais aussi qu'il travaillerait dans le plus grand des secrets pour l'Empire du Démon. Elle préférait croire que c'était et que cela resterait de simples rumeurs et que Slade pourrirait dans sa cellule d'acier sur l'île de Lian Yu pour l'éternité.

Alors qu'elle faisait le vide absolu dans son esprit et ne pensait plus à rien, une voix grelottante qui la rassura d'entendre l'interpella.

-Conseillère Ta-er al-Sahfer, le conseiller Nightmare m'a dit que ce serait vous qui m'initieront à la pratique qu'il a appelé « grand bol d'air frais ». Est-ce une blague quand il a dit que l'on devait être le plus dénudé possible ?

Vêtu d'une épaisse doudoune rose, Thea, frigorifiée, avançait avec lenteur vers elle. Sara fut extrêmement surprise que son amie la nommait par son titre, récemment obtenu, et la vouvoyait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

-Tu sais Thea, même dans la Ligue je resterai ton amie. Ne me vouvoie qu'en présence de d'autres membres de la Ligue. De même pour le « conseillère ».

-Mais je ne sais même plus qui tu es ! Comment veux-tu que je sache qui tu es réellement ? Tu tues des gens et pour toi cela semble la chose la plus naturelle du monde ! Tu n'es PAS Sara ! La seule Sara que je connaisse jouait avec moi à la poupée lorsque j'avais 6 ans, elle me faisait rire et savait toujours me redonner le sourire. Elle ne cessait de me parler de mon frère, aussi. Et elle est morte sur le Queen's Gambit il y a sept ans !

-C'est vrai, admit Sara, je ne suis plus la même. Je suis désormais Ta-er al-Sahfer, la conseillère de la Ligue des assassins. Ou Black Canary, comme aiment m'appeler certains de mes ennemis. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ce dernier nom me correspond très bien, si tu veux savoir.

La sœur d'Oliver baissa la tête pour fixer le sol enneigé, ne sachant quoi répondre. Sara s'approcha d'elle et releva délicatement son visage vers le sien.

-Mais le passé fait partie de nous, Thea. Je ne cesserai jamais d'être ton amie et la fille qui était folle amoureuse de ton frère. Jamais je ne cesserai d'un côté d'être la Sara que tu connais.

Thea eut l'air sceptique.

-Très bien, tu es mon « amie-assassin », soit. Mais quoi d'autre ? Tu seras celle qui m'apprendra à devenir comme toi, Sara, un assassin !

-Comme l'était ton père, répliqua sèchement Sara.

Elle eut aussitôt honte de ses paroles, surtout en voyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler des yeux de son amie. La mort du père biologique de Thea s'était envolée de son esprit qu'une fraction de seconde.

-Comment oses-tu parler de lui ? Tonna la brune avec rage, tu ne l'a jamais réellement connu !

-Et toi, tu penses qu'un an en sa compagnie t'a suffi à savoir qui est réellement Merlyn le magicien, peut-être ? Dans la Ligue tout finit par se savoir concernant tous les membres, anciens ou nouveaux.

La remarque de Sara calma finalement la jeune femme capricieuse, ce qui soulagea grandement la blonde.

-Ecoutes, Thea. Nanda Parbat est le dernier endroit où je voulais te voir, jamais je n'aurai cru te voir ici une seule seconde, je ne savais même pas que tu savais la vérité sur ton père ! Le destin en a donc voulut ainsi. Tu es ici maintenant. Et en tant que ton amie et désormais, ton mentor, plus qu'une seule chose me préoccupe désormais : ta survie. Alors certes ta survie dépendra des armes, de ton entraînement reçu et tout ce qui s'en suit … Mais Talia ne m'a donné qu'un extrêmement court délai de trois mois pour te permettre d'intégrer la Ligue. Certes, tu continueras à passer tes journées à t'entraîner, à méditer, à étudier, à subir les moqueries des autres, mais tu seras vivante. Si dans trois mois tu ne réussis pas les examens qui te feront intégrer la Ligue, la fille de Ra's al ghul plaquera le canon du pistolet, qui a tué ton père, contre le haut de ton crâne pour appuyer sur la gâchette. C'est à toi de décider tout de suite, Thea. La vie ou la mort. Que choisies-tu ?

Séchant ses larmes, la future tueuse qui ne pouvait échapper au destin qui l'attendait, finit par articuler :

-Est-ce que tu me promets qu'un jour je regagnerai une vie normale, un quotidien normal et que j'aurai un mari normal et un enfant qui aura tout ce qui pourra être de plus de normal ?

-Une fois que tu t'es engagée dans la Ligue, Thea, cet engagement vaudra pour ta vie. Seule la mort pourra te permettre de nous quitter. Mais je te promets de t'emmener à Starling City revoir tes amis et tes proches.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas de revoir Oliver, Roy ou qui que ce soit vivant à Starling. Je veux une nouvelle vie, Sara. Oliver m'a trahit, et Roy … ça n'a plus d'importance.

Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration pour continuer à parler. Comme si les prochains mots qu'elle prononcerait seraient une rude épreuve.

-Bien, je serai un assassin, comme père, fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Thea Merlyn l'assassin, ça ne sonne pas si mal, non ? Et puis j'imagine que le dicton « Tel père, tel fils » est valable aussi pour le dérivé « Tel père, telle fille. »

La remarque amusa Sara mais la troubla quelque peu, elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre, elle ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Autrefois elle aurait pu lui dire « Je te ramènerai chez toi, ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète plus.», mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle savait que les mouchards de Talia la traqueraient si elle partait trop longtemps de la Ligue seule. Et si elle était aperçue à Starling, c'était son arrêt de mort qui été signé.

Thea souffla un grand coup avant de regarder de haut en bas son amie blonde. On aurait qu'elle venait à peine de se rendre compte que son amie était à moitié-nue par un froid aussi glacial.

-Et sinon, t'as pas trop froid ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Sara lui répondit par un sourire narquois qui n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup plaire à son amie brune. Thea était bien loin du compte de savoir tout ce qui l'attendait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était déjà rentrée à la Ligue pour se réchauffer. Thea était complètement congelée. Sara était fière d'elle, bien que « l'épreuve » fût un chemin de croix pour la brune et qu'elle n'avait tenue qu'une trentaine seconde avant de tomber dans les pommes, elle était bien contente d'avoir réussi à lui faire commencer son entraînement.

En attendant que son amie devienne un membre à part entière de la Ligue, elle avait décidé de plutôt fréquenter ses nouveaux appartements personnels plutôt que d'aller dans la salle commune de la Ligue. Les moqueries fusaient lorsque des jeunes membres qui ne servaient qu'à « meubler », comme elle le disait elle-même, voyaient Thea.

C'était là où elle vivait avec Thea, refusant de retourner dans ceux de Nyssa et les ayant verrouillés pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir dès le lendemain de son départ. Ces lieux de vies-là lui rappelaient trop de souvenir, en particulier leur chambre à coucher. Bien que sa nouvelle habitation fût moins luxueuse que celle qu'elle partageait avec Nyssa, grâce à la gentille Talia, la blonde n'avait pas à se plaindre et était contente d'avoir sa propre maison à elle seule.

Alors qu'elle observait son amie depuis une dizaine de minute, cette dernière finit par cligner des yeux et revenir à elle. Elle était allongée sur un grand canapé de velours dans une salle plutôt spacieuse qui semblait être le salon. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle était installée ici dans d'étouffantes couvertures avec des compresses chaudes sur le visage. La première approche du «grand bol d'air frais », comme l'appelait généralement les membres de la Ligue les plus aguerris, était toujours quelque chose et cela risquerait de durer quelques temps.

La pièce était décorée d'imposantes tapisseries rouges et dorées, statuettes et idoles à l'effigie de Bouddha, et d'autres bibelots confondant la pièce avec un Temple de moines Tibétins. Mais à part toutes ses vieilleries, l'absence de technologie n'était pas à signaler : Un écran plat, des ordinateurs presque derniers-cris, une chaîne hi-fi, un thermostat et une tonne d'autres objets rendaient le quotidien de la nouvelle conseillère plus confortable. Elle n'avait donc pas à se plaindre, même si tous ces appareils High-tech lui servait plus à travailler, pour récolter des informations par exemple, qu'autre chose.

-J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, s'écria Thea.

-ça m'avait fait ce même effet-là, pour la première fois. J'avais aussi eus la chance d'être initiée et entraînée par Nyssa, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être n'aurais-je pas survécu.

-On peut dire que tu l'as échappé belle, je doute fortement que sa sœur aurait fait preuve d'autant de patience avec toi !

La blonde éclata de rire en s'asseyant près d'elle et en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ce que Thea ne perdrait jamais, assassin ou pas, serait sans l'ombre d'un doute son sens de l'humour. L'orpheline de ses « trois » parents la remercia en avalant tout goulument. Sara se leva pour prendre son épée en bois de kendo posée sur une table.

-Alors, on continue l'entraînement, s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée, où le « grand bol d'air frais à eut raison de toi ?

Elle rechigna au départ avant de vite se laisser prendre au « jeu » et d'enchaîner les cours d'escrime, de kendo et d'arts-martiaux avec celle qui devenait désormais son mentor. Les coups s'enchaînaient trop vites pour Thea qui s'épuisait rapidement. Une botte par-ci, un Mawashi-Geri par-là et Sara avait vite raison de sa nouvelle élève. Bien qu'elle la trouvait particulièrement douée pour une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avec une arme dans la main.

-Bon, très bien. Ton niveau est beaucoup plus encourageant que je pensais, Fit Sara avec un shinai dans les mains, à présent je ne ferai que parer tes coups, à toi de tenter de me toucher ! N'oublies surtout pas ton kiaï, il permet de renforcer ta détermination et chaque coup porté à ton adversaire sera plus précis et puissant.

L'élève acquiesça de la tête avant de se mettre en garde, prête à assaillir son amie avec son shinai. Le shinaï était une arme composée de quatre lames de bambous maintenue par des pièces de cuir, utilisée pour l'enseignement du kendo, l'art qu'utilisaient jadis les samouraïs et que les assassins de la Ligue continuaient d'utiliser. En combat réel, c'est-à-dire hors d'un simple entraînement, l'arme était remplacée par un katana traditionnel.

Lors de son premier assaut, un petit cri de fillette qui fit sourire à pleine dent sa maîtresse sorti de sa bouche en même temps qu'elle parait sans problème l'arme en bois. Les assauts se succédèrent sans que la pauvre novice ne parvienne à toucher son « adversaire ». Alors qu'elle soupirait et avait décidé d'abandonner, un coup de latte sur le crâne vint lui rappeler que l'entraînement était loin d'être terminé. Ainsi les coups, ripostes, parades et cris de douleur de la part de Thea fusèrent dans tous les sens jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi

Sara était satisfaite d'elle. Son amie avait de la force et de la rage à revendre, cela pourrait être un de ses principaux atouts. En revanche, elle avait vraiment du mal à contrecarrer des feintes et les coups de ses adversaires, un gros point que son nouveau mentor lui ferait travailler.

Alors que Thea était effondrée sur le sol, lessivée et inondée de sueur, Sara tapa des mains pour la faire réagir. Elle lui pointa un sac rempli de sable suspendu à un mur. Une sorte de punching-ball traditionnel qu'utilisaient les adeptes d'arts-martiaux. Elle voulait tester une dernière chose avec elle, voir l'étendu de sa force brute.

-Sara, je suis morte … voulut-elle articuler tout en se trainant jusqu'à elle comme une mort-vivante.

-Tapes dans ce sac de toutes tes forces.

La brune se mit à grogner en effectuant une série de coups que sa tutrice caractérisa mollassons. Alors qu'elle perdait espoir face à son élève qui voulait déjà abandonner, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Imagines que ce sac est quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas moi, quelqu'un que tu détestes. Si tu laisses éclater ta haine, tu ignoreras la douleur ressentis et tes assauts seront nettement plus puissants.

-On dirait Dark Sidious qui fait chuter Anakin Skywalker vers le côté obscure de la force, ton histoire … Oliver, par exemple ? On peut toujours essayer.

Son amie blonde lui saisit le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer.

-Disons Talia, plutôt !

Elle la relâcha pour la laisser éclater sa rage contre le sac en toile. Déchaînant des attaques qui poussèrent la besace avec violence contre le mur, Thea était vraiment hors d'elle. Le sac était réellement devenu la fille ainée de Ra's al Ghul pour la jeune femme brune. Elle prit un katana au sol, comme si elle voulait porter un coup fatal à son adversaire, et rugit son kiaï en transperçant l'objet d'entraînement. Malgré qu'elle ait amoché son punchingball et qu'elle soit allée «un peu » trop loin pour elle, Sara ne pouvait être qu'extrêmement contente de son disciple.

-Un jour tu pourras venger ton père, Thea, je te le promets.

Thea lui sourit avant de tomber dans les vapes.

Elle avait trois mois, jour pour jour, pour montrer à Talia de quoi sa nouvelle élève était capable. Elle avait trois mois, jour pour jour, pour faire de la sœur d'Oliver un assassin.

Elle avançait à pas cadencés en direction de la salle du conseil au Q.G de la Ligue. Deux assassins, vêtus d'une tenue de cuir à capuchon entièrement noire et portant arcs et katanas, gardaient la porte d'entrée.

-Identification, je vous prie, s'écria celui qui avait l'air légèrement plus grand alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer.

-Ta-er al-Sahfer, 858-991

-Code bon, vous pouvez entrer, Ta-er al-Sahfer.

La Ligue se méfiant des appareils numériques pouvant être piratés avec une simplicité enfantine, préférés mettre plusieurs agents aguerris pour garder les entrées des endroits privés. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, elle sentit une atmosphère étrange qui la bloqua quelques secondes. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de rentrer dans cette pièce, une petite voix lui disant « N'y vas pas ! ». Alors qu'un des gardes aller lui faire une remarque, elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et entrer.

Tout le conseil, autour d'une grande table circulaire, était déjà réuni dans et cela devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'ils l'attendaient. La pièce était immense et de nombreux tableaux de grands artistes asiatiques l'agrémentaient.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard, dit la blonde sur un ton serein en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, face à Talia.

De gauche à droite, elle pouvait voir le grand et vieux sage Sensei qui avait un air plus plaisir que jamais, son maître d'arme, Nightmare, à l'expression masquée par son masque qu'il cachait toujours, bras croisés, le couple Cain, Lady Shiva l'observant avec un regard neutre, son mari avachis sur la table à moitié entrain de roupiller et puis bien sûr Talia, sur son trône de fer et d'or, présidant le conseil, et puis … Un autre homme. Un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir de son existence.

-Te voilà, Ta-er al Sahfer, s'écria Talia, agacée, j'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons d'être en retard.

Alors que Sara bafouillait et ne savait quoi répondre à cause de la présence de ce septième personnage présent dans la salle, Talia continua.

-Tant pis, passons. Je te présente le nouvel ambassadeur de l'Empire du démon auprès de la Ligue, Slade Wilson. En tant que présidente du conseil et de la Ligue, je ne pouvais me permettre de toujours seconder mon père, il fera donc le travail que j'exerçais pour l'Empire de mon père tout en ayant une place de marque parmi nous.

L'assassin d'une quarantaine d'année arborait un sourire sournois destiné bien entendu à elle. Son unique œil qui la regardait en disait aussi long. Deathstroke était ici. L'assassin de la mère de son ancien petit-ami qui avait tenté de ravager Starling avec son armée mutante était ici, dans la Ligue des assassins. Toutes les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, il s'est évadé de prison. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, mais surtout, dans quel but ? Son but, à vrai dire, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Slade Wilson avait un jour fait une promesse à Oliver, et il venait à présent pour la tenir.

D'abord Thea, la sœur d'Oliver et son amie, qu'elle devait entraîner pour devenir une tueuse, et maintenant Slade qui débarquait avec ses sombres desseins ? Que pouvait-il arriver de pire, ici, à Nanda Parbat ? Elle était encore bien loin d'imaginer à quoi tout cela mènera sa vie à elle et celle des siens.


	6. Chapter 5 : Née pour tuer

Chapitre 5 : Née pour tuer

Les rayons du soleil se faufilant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre mal fermés caressèrent sa peau nue alors qu'elle était encore profondément endormie. L'intense chaleur qu'ils provoquaient ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes à réveiller la jeune femme. Elle s'étira puis bailla si bruyamment qu'elle faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter les bras de Morphée en même temps que ses doux rêves, son avalanche de problème lui revint en mémoire, lui causant par la même occasion d'affreux maux de têtes

Après une douche rapide, elle s'empressa de dévorer son frugal petit déjeuner quotidien tout en regardant où en était le fil de l'actualité internationale sur son énorme écran de télévision. Encore endormie et son café mettant du temps à faire effet, elle ne retint finalement pas grand-chose à part que plusieurs Etats des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, ainsi qu'une multitude de pays dans le monde, étaient envahis par des aliénés échappés de Gotham City. La tête embrumée par la fatigue et ses soucis, elle ne fit pas très attention à cette information-là et préféra changer de chaîne. Encore un énième braquage à la Banque Populaire de Chine fut annoncé. Décidément, les crimes ne cessaient d'abonder en ce moment et c'était pour cela que les membres de la Ligue ne pouvaient pratiquement jamais prendre congé.

Alors que la caféine et les comprimés contre le mal de tête commençaient à faire effet, elle se souvint finalement qu'elle avait oublié « quelque chose » : Thea. Son amie qu'elle entraînait intensivement depuis plus d'une semaine à devenir une arme-humaine n'était bizarrement pas présente ce matin. Elle lui avait certes dit qu'aujourd'hui du repos lui serait accordé, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour faire la grasse matinée.

Sara décida de se rendre à la chambre de son élève, située non loin de la sienne, pour aller la sortir son profond sommeil. C'était une petite chambre aux murs tapissés de jaune et à la décoration la plus sobre possible. Seul une armoire, un lit aux draps blancs et une table de chevet, tous faits de bambou, meublaient l'alcôve de son amie. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme blonde, le lit était vide. Seul un vieux morceau de papier avec l'écriture de Thea reposait sur la couette du lit.

« J'ai décidé de prendre mon destin et de ne pas devenir ce que les autres ne voulaient pas que je sois. J'ai décidé que je n'étais pas _née pour tuer_ et, par conséquent, j'ai décidé de ne pas devenir un assassin. Adieu et merci de m'avoir redonné espoir. Thea Q-M. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bien qu'elle ait parfois montré de la réticence de son entraînement et au fait, qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas la voir devenir ce qu'elle était devenue, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Thea décide de braver seule les montagnes escarpées où se situait Nanda Parbat pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle ne savait toutefois pas à quoi elle s'exposait : des assassins gardant la ville pourraient très bien décider de son sort en la tuant de sang-froid. Elle se devait de la retrouver, non pas parce qu'elle tenait à la voir ôter des vies, mais parce qu'elle tenait à celle de son amie. Avant de froisser la lettre et de la jeter dans un coin de la pièce, elle remarqua que la lettre était signée « Thea Q-M. » et non pas simplement « Thea Merlyn », cela avait sans doute un rapport avec sa fugue. En décidant de ne pas devenir ce que son père était, elle agissait en tant que Thea Queen et non Thea Merlyn.

S'habillant de sa tenue d'assassin et s'équipant de son arme et de quelques gadgets plus vite que son ombre, en à peine deux minutes elle était déjà sortie. C'était une matinée d'automne plutôt habituelle, la température avoisinait les moins vingt degrés, ce qui était exceptionnellement chaud comparé à ce qu'elle subissait habituellement chaque matin. Elle priait pour que son amie fugitive se soit vêtue correctement, elle était loin d'avoir une résistance au givre aussi forte que son mentor.

Ne sachant où aller pour commencer ses recherches, elle décida tout d'abord de trouver son ami William afin que les recherches soient moins fructueuses. Les rues pavées du centre-ville de Nanda Parbat n'était pas encore tout à fait bondées de monde, à vrai dire les heures du matin étaient plutôt destinées à l'entraînement. Elle constata néanmoins que les commerces marchaient beaucoup moins ces temps-ci, c'était sûrement dû à la criminalité mondiale qui ne cessait de croître en ce moment. Les agents de la Ligue avaient forts à faire et le conseil, dont elle faisait à présent parti, n'était pas épargné.

-… Des barjots se répandent un peu partout dans le monde depuis quelques semaines ! S'exclama un homme à un autre, l'autre jour j'étais en mission de contre-espionnage en chez les Ruskovs, pour éviter de nous faire chopper par le KGB, et un gars avec la peau plus blanche que la neige et la tête dans un aquarium a complètement congelé mon équipe avec une sorte de pistolet réfrigérant ! Et l'arrivée de ce type, Deathstroke, classé comme l'ennemi numéro un du gouvernement mondial et dont la tête est mise à prix à genre deux cents millions de balles, tout ça cache sûrement quelque chose. Ce monde devient encore plus taré qu'il ne le parait !

C'était vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Slade, sa vision de la Ligue n'était plus la même. Elle ne sentait plus en sécurité comme autrefois, malgré qu'elle se savait intouchable par son rang. Comment Ra's al ghul avait-il pu accepter qu'un tueur à gage, certainement le plus dangereux au monde et ne travaillant que pour son propre compte, devienne ses yeux et sa main au conseil ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il tramait, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle contrecarre ses noirs desseins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alors qu'elle avait atteint la cour du Quartier Général de la Ligue, elle croisa finalement le regard du blondinet qu'elle cherchait. Il portait un marcel blanc, taché par la sueur ruisselant sur sa peau, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noir très usé. Avec le haut qu'il portait, elle pouvait admirer allégrement ses muscles plus épais qu'elle ne le pensait en action. L'anglais était en plein combat à main nu lorsque Sara l'interpella. Il mit son adversaire au tapis dans la seconde suivant l'appel de celle dont il était « secrètement » amoureux.

-Conseillère Ta-er al-Sahfer, s'exclama William sur un ton ironique qui se voulait solennel tout en effectuant une révérence.

L'adversaire de William fit de même, mais de façon sérieuse, avant de s'éclipser. Sara jeta un regard noir au beau blond tout en faisant mine d'ignorer sa moquerie.

-Thea à disparut, Will'. Il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

-Thea ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es sûre que le nouvel ambassadeur de la Ligue que tu caractérises souvent par des injures n'y est pas pour quelque chose ?

-Si c'était un coup de Slade, je peux te le jurer qu'il l'aurait payé. Mais ça ne semble pas être le cas, elle a décidé de fuguer, William !

-Alors trouvons-là avant que cela soit Talia ou quelqu'un d'autre qui ne la trouve.

Sur cette conclusion qui mit les deux amis d'accord, ils partirent à l'autre bout de la ville pour fouiller les banlieues de fond en comble jusqu'à trouver la demi-sœur d'Oliver. Plus les heures passaient et se rapprochaient de l'heure méridienne et plus la pauvre Sara s'inquiétait au sujet de son amie. William tentait de la distraire un peu en lui racontant les moments croustillants de ses dernières missions. Il disait avoir affronté un criminel vêtu d'un ridicule déguisement d'insecte avec des ailes de papillon et un masque vert similaire à la tête d'une sauterelle.

-Killer Moth, rajouta-t-il, c'était comme ça qu'il disait se nommer, je crois.

Plus il l'avait décrit, plus elle se souvint des adversaires haut-en-couleur que disait avoir rencontrés d'autres agents. Et si toute cette hausse de criminalité costumée était liée à quelque chose, à quelqu'un ?

Un attroupement de personnes dans la pénombre d'une ruelle la rappela à la réalité. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte, mais elle se trompait. « Fille de traître », «Sale p*tain », les insultes fusaient dans tous les sens accompagnés de coups et Black Canary finit par comprendre qui était la cible de ses injures. Elle fit signe à William de s'éloigner tout en sortant une sphère qui paraissait être une grenade aux premiers abords, mais qui pouvait parfois être une arme bien plus puissante que cette dernière. Un brouhaha de plus de deux cent décibels était contenu dans ce détonateur, soit un « cri » encore plus bruyant que le décollage d'une fusée Ariane. Une fois le « cri du canari », comme elle aimait l'appeler, lancé, les trois personnes malmenant Thea s'étaient effondrées au sol, évanouies. Cette dernière n'avait pas fait exception et William s'empressa alors de la cueillir dans ses bras avant que les lascars qui l'avait assaillit ne reprennent conscience.

-Ton truc à faillit m'éclater les tympans ! Se plaignit William.

-Ramenons-là chez-moi. Je préfère éviter le Q.G tant qu'elle ne fait pas parti de la Ligue, justement pour éviter ce genre d'incidents.

Une voix que Sara reconnaissait se fit entendre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

-C'est que t'en fais du bruit avec tes engins, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Je ne pensais pas que les membres du conseil étaient prêts à mettre la vie de leurs confrères en péril pour le sang du traître. Mais d'après ce qu'on dit, toi aussi tu es une traîtresse …

Abdel Rower. L'afro-américain qui fut son partenaire lors de sa dernière mission au pays du soleil levant. Elle avait oublié qu'il était un des nombreux fidèles de Talia qui patrouillaient parfois dans la ville. Bien qu'elle soit devenue membre du conseil, la fille de Ra's al ghul cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour la congédier de ses fonctions.

-Je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton, Rower, cracha William.

Sara tenta de raisonner son ami et de le calmer, mais les lames des deux opposants furent vite dégainées. Dans son petit arsenal, William n'utilisait que des armes anglaises, prétextant qu'elle lui provenait de son défunt père qui l'avait lui-même hérité d'un de ses ancêtres. Il possédait un magnifique sabre d'officier de marine du XVIIIème siècle au pommeau d'or et un pistolet de cavalerie anglaise d'à peu près la même époque. Abdel, lui, avait sorti deux dagues d'une trentaine de centimètre chacune. Des armes qu'il affectionnait au corps à corps tout comme ses poings américains.

Les fracas des entrechoquements d'armes étaient de plus en plus virulents et fréquents une fois le combat engagé. En effectuant une piètre parade qui aurait pu lui couter la vie, William hurla à son amie :

-Ramènes Thea, je m'occupe de lui !

L'homme au teint mâte profita de sa faiblesse pour lui assener un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, faisant presque vomir son adversaire. Sara hésita en voyant que son ami avait du mal face à la montagne de muscles ébène qu'était Rower. Mais elle savait que son ami était un redoutable et fin bretteur, il pouvait venir à bout de son assaillant. Prenant son amie inconsciente dans ses bras, elle s'élança à travers les bas-fonds de Nanda Parbat pour retourner au centre-ville.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche rapide à travers la ville en altitude isolée du reste du monde, elle parvint finalement à ses appartements. Thea commençait à reprendre lentement connaissance. A vrai dire, pour éviter d'endommager l'ouïe de son amie et de ses « collègues », elle avait choisis un gadget qui l'avait seulement sonnée temporairement.

Elle déposa son amie sur le sofa qui ouvrit finalement les yeux au bout de quelques instants.

-Tu aurais dû les laisser faire ! Ronchonna-t-elle, ils m'auraient certainement tuée, mais c'est toujours mieux que de passer le reste de ma vie ici !

Sara lui colla un violent soufflet avec rage pour la faire terre.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Thea ? Tonna-t-elle, est-ce que seulement tu penses à ceux qui tiennent à toi ?

-Ma vie ne regarde que moi ! Répliqua Thea, mais puisque que tu es venue me chercher pour me gronder comme le faisait m'a mère lorsque j'avais sept ans, j'imagine que l'on va devoir se stupide entraînement qui, à part me recouvrir de bleus et de points de sutures, ne sert à rien ?

S'en était trop pour la tueuse, elle ne supportait plus d'entendre son disciple dire de telles choses. La Ligue des ombres ne lui apprendrait pas seulement à tuer contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle lui apprendrait à croire aux idéaux de Ra's al ghul : Un monde de paix où l'équilibre est rétabli et totalement purgé de toute criminalité. Une semaine qu'elle passait ses journées à lui inculquer toutes les techniques de combat qu'elle avait appris en plusieurs années. Son élève était beaucoup plus doué et talentueux qu'elle ne le soupçonnait, particulièrement douée dans les arts-martiaux à mains nus même si elle avait aussi quelques affinités avec l'épée traditionnelle, et voilà qu'elle renonçait à la voie qu'elle avait fini par prendre. Certes, Sara aurait aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Elle aurait aimé voir une Thea avec un petit ami, Roy par exemple, avec une vie de famille de normale et qui allait étudier à l'université. Mais il en était autrement depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur l'identité de son père biologique.

Alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée, la blonde mit fin à la conversation sur un ton agacé :

-On verra plus tard, tiens-toi à carreau d'ici là.

Ta-er al-Sahfer, non sans émettre un soupir, s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte pour accueillir cet invité imprévu. A sa grande surprise et crainte, c'était Lady Shiva, l'artiste martiale qui était sans doute la plus puissante de la Ligue, qui se trouvait sur le seuil de son habitation. Vêtue de son habituelle combinaison de cuir rouge et noire similaire à la sienne, la brune d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait désormais devant elle. A côté d'elle se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait plus jeune de quelques années que Thea, ce qui laissa perplexe la belle blonde.

-Salutations, Ta-er al-sahfer, commença la membre du conseil.

-Lady Shiva, répondit machinalement Sara en s'inclinant brièvement devant elle par respect, que me vaut votre visite ?

L'ainé des deux eut l'air amusé par sa réaction et tenta de la mettre à l'aise.

- Oh, nous sommes presque des amies maintenant que tu sièges avec nous au conseil, tu peux te passer du protocole. Je tenais à te dire que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire concernant l'héritière de Ra's al ghul. C'est vrai que tu as tout l'air d'être son bouc émissaire, mais Talia est très joueuse, tu sais. Elle cherche uniquement à ce que l'œuvre de son père soit la plus parfaite possible et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne tolère pas les dissidents. Talia a toujours considéré la Ligue comme sa seule et unique famille, une famille sans père, ni mère, seulement des frères et sœurs. Tu es sa sœur d'arme et jamais de mal ne te sera fait tant que tu n'enfreins pas nos règles, tu n'as donc aucun soucis à te faire, Ta-er al-Sahfer.

Sara n'eut pas l'air de bien comprendre pourquoi cette femme qui était une des membres les plus hauts placés au sein de la Ligue venait toquer à sa porte pour la déstresser au sujet de son bourreau. Elle avait certainement raison quelque part, bien qu'elle la déteste, Talia ne pouvait lui faire de mal tant qu'elle n'était pas en tort.

Elle acquiesça en arborant un sourire forcé pour ne pas froisser sa collègue.

-Vous devez sûrement avoir raison, mais quand est-il de l'assassin Deathstroke ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parmi nous.

-Il a fourni plus de travail à lui tout seul en plusieurs mois qu'une dizaine d'agents en deux ans ! Bien qu'il est un casier judiciaire bien rempli, il s'est racheté auprès de l'Empire de Ra's al ghul et est devenue son émissaire, le maître ne jure à présent que par lui.

-Si je peux me permettre, Lady Shiva, qu'elle est la vraie raison de votre venue ?

Elle savait que la visite de l'épouse de Cain cachait quelque chose. A vrai dire, les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressé la parole depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle avait toujours vu Shiva dans le même style que Talia : Hautaine, froide et brutale. Peut-être se trompait-elle, finalement.

-Je vois que tu es pressée, répondit-elle avec un sourire, moi espérait pouvoir te demander une faveur …

-Je vous écoute, fit Sara, curieuse.

-Voici ma fille unique, Cassandra. Son père l'a entraînée ici presque depuis le berceau et en a fait une combattante hors-pair. Je lui ai moi-même appris tout ce que je savais. Sa formation étant terminée, j'aimerai que tu l'amènes avec toi pour ta prochaine mission. Il me semble que c'est toi qui t'occupes de ce dément de scientifique qui a repris les travaux de Langstrom dans le New Jersey ? J'aimerai que tu partes dès ce soir.

Black Canary ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de requête et hésita longuement avant de répondre. Elle devait encore parfaire l'entraînement au combat de son élève avant de partir en mission, Thea était devenu sa priorité. La jeune fille dénommée Cassandra l'observa d'un air froid sans dire mots. Avec ses cheveux très bruns et ses traits du visage orientaux, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère.

-Partir dès ce soir pour le New Jersey ? Impossible, je dois entraîner mon disciple et je crains de manquer de temps si je pars en mission.

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à partir avec elle, proposa Lady Shiva. Elle apprendra sans doute mieux en affrontant de vrais adversaires. Je compte sur toi pour que ma fille n'est pas de soucis et revienne ici en un seul morceau.

Sara répondit par un simple acquiescement suivit d'un « Vous pouvez compter sur moi » qui se voulait avec le plus de conviction possible, bien que la jeune assassin soit désarçonnée. Thea était-elle réellement prête à accomplir sa première mission ? Certes, ces temps-ci la jeune blonde mourrait d'envie d'un peu plus de piment dans sa vie en reprenant ses missions, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son élève.

Après mûre réflexion, cela ne pouvait qu'enrichir son expérience de futur membre et Sara avait hâte de voir la relation que pourrait avoir la fille de Shiva et son propre disciple. Quand tout désunissait deux personnes cela pouvait parfois les rapprocher et créer une parfaite alchimie. L'une était née dans une famille très aisée et promise à un brillant avenir, l'autre uniquement dans le but de devenir une arme, uniquement _née pour tuer_.


	7. Chapter 6 : Canari contre Chauve-souris

Chapitre 6 : Canari contre Chauve-souris

_C'était par une magnifique nuit étoilée de Starling City qu'elle avait pris la décision de se balader en ville. Les rues armées de lampadaires et d'immenses buildings étincelants étaient désertes, et bizarrement, ce merveilleux spectacle muet ne lui était pas inconnu. Vêtue de vêtements sombres d'assassin qu'elle ne portait pas habituellement, elle arpentait les boulevards lumineux gaiement, sans aucune destination précise. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Nyssa. Elle se rua sur elle, larmes aux yeux, mais celle-ci sembla presque la rejeter. _

_-Tu dois quitter la Ligue, Ta-er al-Sahfer, lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix cristalline qui faisait écho dans sa tête, le danger est plus grand que tu ne le penses …_

_-Mais pourquoi, Nyssa ? Hoqueta son amante, prête à éclater en sanglot, si tu savais qu'il y avait un danger, pourquoi ne m'a tu pas emmené avec toi ? _

_Sara était à moitié écroulée au sol, des larmes chaudes qu'elle avait retenues depuis trop longtemps coulaient sur ses joues. La fille de Ra's al ghul, vêtue de lumière, caressa sa joue en se penchant sur elle pour la rassurer. _

_-Il y a des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux ne jamais savoir. Voles, petit canari …_

_Nyssa semblait disparaître dans un halo blanchâtre qui engloba en même temps tout Starling City et le champ de vision de la blonde. Elle hurlait de frayeur. Trop de questions hantaient son esprit depuis des semaines en plus des milliers de choses qu'elle voulait lui raconter. Mais si elle devait avoir une seule réponse, ça serait à cette question-là «Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? »_

Sara se réveilla brusquement en entendant des plaintes autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir distinguer le spectacle autour d'elle : Des hommes et des femmes la fusillaient du regard tandis que d'autre étaient prêts à interpeller l'hôtesse de l'avion pour tapage. A ses côtés, Thea pouffait de rire tandis que William l'observait d'un air inquiet. Le rejeton de Lady Shiva jouait avec un couteau sans quitter Sara des yeux, ce qui lui donnait tout l'air d'une psychopathe évadée d'Arkham. Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve, jamais elle ne retrouverait la femme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

-Sara, demanda William en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

La main de son ami anglais l'apaisa, ce qui permit à sa fréquence respiratoire de baisser pour redevenir sereine. Elle savait que Will' serait toujours là pour elle.

-Tout va bien, assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

-Tu es sûre ? Fit Thea, moqueuse, parce que ça doit faire une bonne demi-heure que tu pleurniches ! « Oh Nyssa, non, ne m'abandonnes pas ! »

Le canari rougit de honte à l'idée que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'engin était au courant de ses préoccupations. William fit signe à l'apprentie-assassin de se taire tandis que Sara était à nouveau bloquée dans ses pensées, comme dans un espace en dehors du temps accessible à elle seule où le monde autour d'elle avait cessé d'exister. Elle était au bord du gouffre ces temps-çi. Depuis le départ de Nyssa, tout aller de mal en pis. D'abord la mort de Merlyn et l'arrivée de Thea à Nanda Parbat, ensuite les menaces répétées de Talia qu'elle subit aux quotidiens concernant sa nouvelle élève, des centaines de pénitenciers de l'Asile d'Arkham et de la prison de Blackgate se sont échappés et pour couronner le tout, Slade est de retour et fait désormais partie du conseil de la Ligue. Tout aller au plus mal dans le pire des mondes. Mais plus elle y repensait, plus tout semblait devenir plus clair grâce aux « rêves » qu'elle faisait quasiment tous les soirs. Tantôt elle voyait Slade, tantôt Talia ou encore Nyssa. Comme s'ils étaient les trois protagonistes principaux de cette intrigue, comme s'ils étaient tous trois liés. Quelques morceaux du puzzle c'étaient assemblés quand elle avait finalement déduit la cause de l'évasion d'Arkham : les dates concordaient parfaitement, cela ne pouvait être que Slade. Bien que ses preuves fussent très vagues, elle comptait bien prouver la culpabilité de l'assassin dans cette affaire, elle démantèlerait tout le plan minutieusement préparé par ce dernier.

La voix de Thea la rappela à la réalité :

-Au fait, on va faire quoi une fois arrivés à Atlantic City ? Tuer tout le monde avec nos armes qui ont pu passer les portiques de sécurité ?

Des visages interloqués, voir choqués, se retournèrent vers la jeune fille comme pour lui répondre. Elle en avait trop dit, ce qui fit soupirer son mentor.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler des travaux du Docteur Kirk Langstrom ? La questionna la blonde.

L'apprentie-assassin fit non de la tête, intriguée.

-Langstrom était un scientifique réputé pour ses travaux sur le génome humain, en particulier avec des chauves-souris. Il devenu complètement fou à cause de son propre sérum, reprit William, le sérum Man-Bat. C'est une solution chimique capable de transformer celui qui l'ingurgite en chauve-souris humaine. Langstrom avait été interné à Arkham pour ses crimes nocturnes répétés. Bien qu'il ne fasse plus du tout parler de lui, un autre scientifique darwiniste pas moins aliéné du nom de Kurt Jenkins à dérobé ses travaux. Si ce sérum est produit en grande quantité, imagines les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

-Attends, tu veux dire que ce type pourrait renverser l'industrie automobile grâce à son sérum qui permettra à tout le monde de voler ? Ironisa Thea, Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est néfaste ça pourrait réduire l'émission de CO2 d'au moins …

Le blond passa d'un air grave à un fou rire dément en un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire brièvement Sara qui voulait rester sérieuse. Décidément, son élève ne prenait plus rien au sérieux. Pensant que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle n'acceptait pas totalement sa condition, elle espérait que cela change au plus vite, bien que d'un côté son humour lui manquerait.

-Une armée, Thea. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que ce fou vouant un culte à Langstrom pourrait faire avec une armée d'hommes chauve-souris ? C'est l'humanité toute entière qui pourrait y passer si l'on n'agit pas ! En plus de donner une apparence plus qu'abominable et une paire d'ailes, le sérum procure une force quasi-herculéenne à son utilisateur ! Tu voudrais revivre l'incident de Starling avec l'armée de Slade dopée au mirakuru à l'échelle planétaire ?

-Je me moque de ce qui s'est passé à Starling, cracha la Merlyn, cela ne me concerne plus ! Mais s'il faut arrêter ce type …

-Tuer, rectifia une voix avec un accent Mandarin très marqué que Sara entendit pour la première fois, la Ligue ne fait aucuns prisonniers. La mort est l'unique châtiment que nous infligeons.

Elle comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait de Cassandra. Si l'intervention de la fille de Shiva avait tout d'abord surpris Sara, elle ne l'était pas concernant ses paroles. Elle avait élevée dans un dojo et une cour d'entraînement, elle avait grandi dans la douleur et les flots de sang, le meurtre était ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux au monde. Le canari avait toujours éprouvé peine et pitié pour la jeune adolescente. Lorsqu'elle-même venait de débarquer à Nanda Parbat, elle se souvint de l'avoir vu pour la première fois dans la cour d'entraînement contre un adversaire faisant trois fois son âge. Poings sanglants enveloppés par d'épais bandages, cheveux sombres maculés de sueur, peau recouverte de bleus et de cicatrices, jamais Sara n'aurait cru voir une gamine de dix ans dans un tel état. Elle s'était promis, si elle avait un enfant, de ne jamais le voir comme cela.

Un silence de glace régna par la suite dans tout l'avion jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Les passagers semblaient terrifiés par le groupe que formaient les quatre assassins.

Après environ quatorze heures de vol, l'avion finit par atterrir à Atlantic City et ses passagers purent enfin descendre. Grâce à un piratage rapide à partir de la tablette de Sara, la troupe sortit de l'aéroport sans encombre avec toutes leurs armes. Les assassins de Ra's al ghul étaient loin d'en avoir exclusivement dans les bras.

Une fois dehors, dans cette ville côtière plutôt calme du sud-est du New Jersey, ils décidèrent de louer un hôtel pour la nuit comme la nuit était proche. Sara, de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, pouvait observer la ville dans son intégralité. Le ciel orangé et bleuâtre qui reposait sur la ville semblait être issu d'un tableau impressionniste tant il était à la fois magnifique et énigmatique. Le crépuscule avait déjà envahi la ville et rues et boulevard étaient déjà déserts. Il serait d'autant plus aisé de commettre un meurtre dans un tel lieu, un endroit parfait pour des tueurs en série tels qu'eux. Elle entendit des pas sonores, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, avancer vers elle, ceux de William.

-Quand démarrons-nous les opérations ? Questionna-t-il.

-Nous devrions contacter l'expéditeur avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, répondit la blonde tout en continuant sa contemplation, mais je suggère de commencer dès la tombée de la nuit. Ce n'est pas parce que la ville compte moins de quarante mille habitants que nous ne devons pas être prudents, personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes.

-L'expéditeur ? C'est bien la première fois en un an que tu décides à le contacter ! D'habitude tu préfères mener ta propre enquête. Ce scientifique dément se transformant en chauve-souris géante t'effraies tant que ça ?

Sara se retourna vers William et le fixa longuement avant de finalement lui répondre.

-A vrai dire, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas qu'une chauve-souris.

Tandis que Sara était en pleine discussion dans sa chambre avec William, Thea, elle, tentait de parler avec la jeune fille brune qui l'accompagnait dans sa toute première mission. La fille de Merlyn était allongée à plat ventre sur son grand lit aux magnifiques draps bleus et à la couette assortie, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Cassandra. L'hôtel était plutôt chic « Les assassins de la Ligue sont plutôt bien payés » lui avait soufflé William non sans un sourire, bien que la décoration n'avait rien à voir avec les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Sara à Nanda Parbat.

Elle observait la brune moins âgée qui déchainait ses poings contre un grand sac rempli de sable qu'elle avait préalablement installé dans un pan de la pièce. Elle avait très vite troqué ses jolies vêtements urbains que Sara lui avait imposait pour une tenue d'entraînement inondée de sueur.

-Dis Cassandra, tu ne voudrais pas profiter un peu de la civilisation tant que nous sommes ici ? Proposa Thea, cela fait près d'une heure que tu martyrises ce punching-ball, allons donc faire un tour en ville !

Elle n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'était le fracas des poings contre la toile du sac. L'ainée des deux soupira, la fille de Shiva ne savait parler qu'avec ses poings, contrairement à elle. Et dire que cette timbrée de Sara pensait qu'elles deviendraient rapidement « les meilleures amies du monde », elle était loin du compte.

-Hé oh ! S'impatienta-t-elle, t'es sourde ou tu comprends pas ce que je dis ?

-Thea ferait mieux de s'entraîner plutôt que de penser à faire des choses inutiles et dire des choses inutiles, répliqua l'autre sur un ton sévère, et je sais parler actuellement plus d'une dizaine de langues si cette information te tiens à cœur.

La fille du traître, à la fois vexée et déconcertée, ne sut quoi répondre. Au fond elle avait raison, elle ne s'était pas encore faite à l'idée qu'il n'était plus la gérante du Verdante mais, malgré elle, une aspirante au « métier » d'assassin. Prenant sa volonté à deux mains, elle enleva son gilet en laine pour laisser apparaître un débardeur gris clair et s'avança en direction de celle qui partageait sa chambre.

-Eh bien, entraînes-moi !

Elle ramassa deux épées en bambou d'entraînement et, avide de défi, en tendit une à la brune. Elle comptait bien lui montrer qu'elle était la disciple d'une membre du conseil.

Cassandra refusa l'arme d'un geste.

-Je préfère le combat à main nue, mes poings sont encore plus meurtriers que des lames.

-A ta guise, mais évites de me perforer avec tes « poings meurtriers » ! Ironisa Thea.

Décidément, la fille de Shiva était vraiment effrayante aux yeux de Thea. Mais elle était persuadée qu'au fond d'elle se cachait une fille avec un cœur et pas seulement une arme-humaine. La vaincre en duel était sûrement la première étape pour y parvenir.

Elle se mit en posture offensive, prête à frapper et annonça le début du combat. Tonnant un cri de guerre, elle se rua sur son adversaire en visant son bas-ventre, mais en un croche-patte elle se retrouva face contre terre, poings plaqués contre la nuque.

-Aïe, s'écria douloureusement Thea en tentant de se relever, c'est pas du jeu les coups bas !

Cassandra lui vint en aide et la remit debout rapidement.

-Tant que tu le fais bien, tous les coups sont permis dans un assassinat. Lorsque ton adversaire t'auras tranché la gorge après t'avoir attaqué du dos, tu n'auras pas le temps de lui rappeler toutes ces conneries que les gens appellent « honneur ». Tu devrais doubler ta vigilance et tes arrières plutôt que de charger tête baissée comme une idiote.

Quinze ans, et cette fillette parlait et se battait comme si elle en avait le double. Ses assauts étaient presque invisibles mais impressionnants. Peut-être était-ce cela la technique, être invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi. Elle acquiesça et prit en compte les conseils de son nouveau « mentor » qui avait quatre ans de moins qu'elle. L'artiste martiale lui fit alors signe d'engager à nouveau le combat. Thea ramassa la seconde lame par terre et se mit en garde. Lames contre poings, bois contre chair, Cassandra bloquait toutes ses attaques avec une vélocité plus qu'hallucinante. Lorsque Thea décida de rendre inutilisable ses « armes » en les frappant à pleine puissance, elle fut désarmée et plaquée contre le sol en un clin d'œil.

-Comment, Peina à dire Thea, essoufflée, comment tu fais ça ?

-Une technique secrète que ma mère m'a apprise, répondit-elle en relevant une seconde fois Thea, elle consiste à lire le langage corporel et à prédire chaque coup de mon adversaire. Mais cette technique ne peut être apprise qu'à quelqu'un totalement maître de soi capable de vider son esprit, il te faudra sans doute des années d'entraînement pour pouvoir la maîtriser.

-Je m'en fiche du temps que cela prendra, apprends-moi cette technique ! Si tu fais de moi une machine de combat comme toi, je réussirai mes examens d'admission dans la Ligue et Talia m'épargnera !

Cassandra paraissait hésiter bien que son visage ne montrait jamais aucune expression, aucune émotion, seulement un masque d'impassibilité.

Sara n'était finalement pas si folle que ça d'avoir accepté Cassandra dans leur mission. En gagnant son amitié, elle serait entraînée à devenir aussi puissante qu'elle. En gagnant son amitié, elle deviendrait sans doute plus forte que Talia, et arrivée là, elle vengerait son père.

-Dis-moi Sara, demanda William, qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ?

La blonde et lui se trouvaient assis sur le toit d'un immense gratte-ciel d'au moins une quarantaine d'étage en face de grandes bâtisses onéreuses aux néons rouges luisants formant les mots « Atlantic Banks », la banque principale de la ville. Sara avait revêtue son habituel costume de cuir noir de Black Canary alors que William portait un costume plutôt original : une chemise blanche en coton avec un veston noir, un pantalon de toile noir, des bottes en cuir et un chapeau tricorne en guise de couvre-chef. Avec son sabre et son pistolet du XVIIème siècle, il avait tout l'air d'un parfait corsaire. Pour préserver son idendité, il portait un bandeau rouge autour des yeux avec deux trous pour l'empêcher de ne rien voir.

Ils attendaient ici depuis à peu près une heure et la nuit, elle, ne les avait pas attendus pour faire son apparition. Sara guettait les environs du laboratoire, cherchant du regard quelconque forme humanoïde ailée.

-Jenkins à des hommes de mains, explique-t-elle, une quinzaine au total garde son labo'. Mes craintes étaient bien fondées : Il a confié une partie de son sérum à un d'entre eux. Tous les soirs, l'un d'entre eux vient braquer cette banque pour ramasser le plus d'argent qu'il peut. Personne n'a jamais pu voir la bête ni l'arrêter, l'idéal pour un scientifique seigneur du crime qui cherche toujours plus d'argent pour financer ses expériences et produire son sérum.

-C'est tout ce que l'expéditeur t'a dit, plaisanta le corsaire, il ne pouvait pas te dire dans quel direction le chiroptère allait apparaître ?

Sara eut un petit rire amusé. Elle se retourna vers lui pour le mirer : son costume lui allait comme un gant et accentuait encore plus sa virilité. Dieu qu'elle était heureuse de passer cette nuit avec lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus dormit en compagnie de quelqu'un. Mais ce qui l'effrayait, c'était cette nouvelle affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui, quelque chose d'encore plus fort que l'amitié …

Des cris stridents déchirèrent le ciel comme pour répondre à son blasphème. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Nyssa lui courir après, une forme ailée à peine visible se rua en direction dans la banque en face d'eux. D'un bond, Sara saisit son grappin et le projeta en direction de pattes griffues de l'animal. Alors qu'elle allait dire un dernier mot à William, la vitesse du bestiau mi-homme mi- chauve-souris la projeta hors du gratte-ciel et l'obligea à suivre sa cadence au bout de son grappin.

Suspendue au bout d'un gigantesque fil de fer se déplaçant à près de cent kilomètres par heure à au moins quatre-vingt mètres de haut, Sara fit tout pour garder son sang-froid et ne pas paniquer. Elle resta concentrée sur son unique objectif : la chauve-souris. Les rues pavées ornés de centaines de voitures et de lampadaires passaient à toute vitesse devant-elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'escalader cet unique fil qui la maintenait en vie. L'agitation était telle de la bête-humaine qu'elle faillit plusieurs fois tomber, elle remerciait Nyssa de l'avoir aidée à vaincre son vertige.

La créature ailée se posa finalement sur le toit du bâtiment pour rogner le grappin qui entravait sa patte. Une explosion sonique convainquit rapidement à la chose de cesser son action. Le canari s'élança sur l'homme-chauve-souris, son bâton télescopique d'acier en main, elle profita de la diversion qu'avait provoquée son gadget pour le frapper avec violence et tenter de le mettre mettre à terre tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il était vraiment affreux, encore pire que la créature cauchemardesque qu'elle s'était imaginée. Une peau velue sombre, de longs doigts aux griffes presque jaunâtres, de larges ailes squelettiques et une horrible tête de chauve-souris à échelle humaine avec d'effrayants yeux rouges et une énorme gueule pleine de crocs.

Reprenant ses esprits, il la saisit violemment par le cou, lui faisant sentir son haleine pestilentielle et lui explosant les tympans avec ses cris. Alors qu'il allait lui rompre son pauvre cou, elle riposta avec un violent coup de pied au niveau des parties génitales qui le força à la lâcher. Reprenant son bâton elle commença une série d'attaques mortelles au niveau de ses poings vitaux. Elle frappait, encore et encore, jusqu'à que finalement la créature finisse par s'écrouler au sol. Elle profita de ce moment pour dégainer un poignard et lui trancher la gorge. Le meurtre fut rapide et sans hésitation, elle n'avait aucun remords lorsqu'il s'agissait de créatures démoniaques issues de l'imagination d'un scientifique aliéné dans ce genre. Le cadavre de la bête ailée gisait à ses pieds, d'intenses flots de sang ruisselaient non-loin d'elle. Elle descendit du bâtiment en quelques galipettes, l'escalade était un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

Une fois le pied à terre posé, un homme à lunettes d'une quarantaine d'année, au chapeau melon vert et au smoking de la même couleur l'interpella.

- Une bien magnifique soirée pour pratiquer la chasse à la chauve-souris, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment … Voulu-t-elle articuler.

Elle était complètement déroutée par le fait que ce type tout aussi étrange qu'élégant avait vu son combat contre la bête ailée. Elle espérait qu'il n'en dirait rien aux autorités, son existence devait être inconnue, telle une ombre venue exercée la justice sur terre.

-Il n'y a aucun mystère qui ne m'échappe, vous savez. Oh, vous savez, je ne vous juge pas ! Chacun a ses propres activités … J'ai moi-même un gala qui m'attend. Mais avant, s'il vous plait, j'aimerai que vous remettiez ceci à John Nigma, mon petit frère. Nous nous reverrons sans doute bientôt.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe avant de partir, un gros point d'interrogation vert l'ornait. La scène qui venait de se dérouler avait tout de plus étrange et mystérieux. Si son prétendu frère était bien John Nigma, comment savait-il qu'elle faisait partie de la Ligue des assassins ? Après avoir brièvement étudiée la lettre, elle remarqua qu'elle était signée « ». Une énigme, voilà tout ce qu'était cette scène et sans doute cet homme. N'osant pas ouvrir la lettre, elle la planqua dans une de ses poches.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre le building où elle se trouvait quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, elle fut vite rejointe par ses deux amis et la fille de Shiva.

-Te voilà, s'écria Will, on a cru que la chauve-souris t'avait eu !

-Il me faut bien plus qu'une de ses horreurs pour me vaincre, se venta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Thea semblait déjà lessivée alors que Cassandra orné un grand sourire. Que diable cette fille lui avait fait subir ? Elle n'avait plus le temps pour les questions, elle et ses partenaires devaient appréhender Jenkins cette nuit.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une bonne vingtaine de minute de course sur les toits pour pouvoir atteindre les laboratoires du fanatique de Langstrom. Être membre de la Ligue des ombres impliquait une discrétion à toute épreuve, marcher dans les rues était trop risqué. Le laboratoire en question était en fait un gigantesque hangar clôt sans aucune fenêtre, l'idéal pour une chauve-souris. Des hommes de mains étaient postés dans la cour et sur le toit, pour y pénétrer en toute discrétion, il leur fallait les éliminer.

-William, Cassandra, occupez-vous de ceux du toit, je me charge des autres avec Thea.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler et de remettre en question ses ordres, le temps manquait et Jenkins se rendrait sans doute vite compte qu'il lui manque son cobaye numéro un. S'il utilisait son antidote sur ses autres hommes, l'équipe d'assassins était fichue.

Ils se dispersèrent, chacun s'occupant de sa propre tâche. Thea avait du mal à suivre sa maîtresse qui, elle, se voyait déjà en train de botter les fesses du scientifique. Elles escaladèrent le grillage de la propriété et le canari noir lança sa balle fumigène en direction des gardes afin de les aveugler. Les deux en profitèrent pour les contourner et les attaquer de dos. Armée d'une épée à la lame plutôt fine que William lui avait donnée, Thea lasserait les bras et jambes de ses adversaires sans pitié. C'était là que son mentor voyait les progrès qu'elle avait fait, elle était à présent fière d'elle bien que la voie de l'assassin était longue et loin de ne pas être de tout repos. Une fois les quelques hommes de mains éliminés facilement avec l'acier, elles retrouvèrent leurs deux alliés dans le hangar. Alors que le hangar aurait dû être bondé de caisses remplis de sérum, il était entièrement vide. Seuls quelques cadavres décorés le sol bétonné.

-Tout ça pour ça ? S'étonna Thea, il est où le scientifique complètement cinglé que vous ne faisiez que décrire ?

Sara regarda son ami anglais qui semblait partager son incompréhension. Cassandra s'avança en direction d'un cadavre et comprit alors très vite la situation.

-Quelqu'un est passé avant nous, le Docteur Jenkins est mort.

Les yeux de Ta-er Al-Sahfer parurent sortir de ses orbites tant ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Ils s'étaient donné tout ce mal pour rien, tout ce mal pour voir leur mission échouer. Tout le sérum Man-Bat avait été emporté et si ce n'était pas l'un des leurs qui l'avait fait, cela ne pouvait être qu'un criminel désirant monter une armée. Sara s'écroula au sol, désemparée. William vint l'épauler tandis que la fille de Merlyn se pencha sur le cadavre du Docteur Jenkins pour mieux étudier la cause de sa mort.

Une flèche transperçait son œil droit …


End file.
